DigiChat
by butterfly starr1
Summary: At Hillridge, there are still the cliques and social groups. But when they log onto DigiChat, unaware that they are talking to their classmates, they get to know everyone better. Suprise pairings!
1. A Bad Day Ends Okay

DigiChat  
  
I think I'm supposed to put a disclaimer here. so uh well. I own and everything relating to the show, which explains why I/m writing on a fan fiction sight instead of sitting around enjoying the good life. Not.  
  
(The title might change later! This is my first fanfic so go easy! The story is about how different everyone is at home on the chats then at school. I know, it sounds dorky, but I think it will be okay! Enjoy!)  
  
***  
  
14-year-old Lizzie McGuire walked into her room and fell into her computer chair with a sigh. She'd had a horrible day. She failed a test she'd studied hard for, she spilled Hawaiian Punch on her brand new $20 shirt, AND on top of all that, her ballroom dance partner in gym is Clift Jenkins. Who is Clift Jenkins? That was her problem! She'd never even HEARD of him before! She never seen him either, because he wasn't in her health class, which is where they got their partner assignments. But she was sure he was some skinny geek who everything. Well, she really couldn't hate him because he's smart. Gordo is smart, she thought, and I definitely don't hate him. No! He is your best friend.even if he does have cute blue eyes! Snap out of it!  
  
Lizzie got onto the internet and went to some teen chat site she'd heard about. somewhere.. She couldn't remember where she heard it from, but that didn't matter. She signed up for an account, and clicked on the words California. Coolie, she thought. And then she clicked on the area in Cali she lived.  
  
princess_lizziswirlz has joined this chat.  
  
dg_guy: wuzzup princess  
  
princess_lizziswirlz : nuttin here and u?  
  
dg_guy: nothing  
  
junior_dramaqueen: how old is every1?  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: 14  
  
dg_guy: 14  
  
queenie_of_cali: 15  
  
junior_dramaqueen: in 14  
  
junior_dramaqueen: oops, I mean im 14 2  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: coolie  
  
sludgeman413 has joined this chat.  
  
dg_guy: sup, sludge?  
  
sludgeman413: chillin.  
  
queenie_of_cali: what school does every1 go 2?  
  
cheer_4_life has joined this chat.  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: r u a cheerleader?  
  
cheer_4_life: ya  
  
junior_dramaqueen: ugh i hate them  
  
dg_guy: dont get all judgemenatal, we don't even kno each other  
  
sludgeman413: u sound like some1 I know!  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: lol  
  
dg_guy: I hope hes a nice guy cuz I don't want 2 remind u of some1 bad (  
  
sludgeman413: hes ok  
  
sludgeman413: not as cool as me tho  
  
junior_dramaqueen: im audi  
  
junior_dramaqueen has left this chat at 4:03:59  
  
sludgeman413 has left this chat at 4:04:07  
  
cheer_4_life: I have to go 2 cheer practice queenie_of_cali: me 2  
  
cheer_4_life has left this chat at 4:04:17  
  
queenie_of cali has left this chat at 4:04:19  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: ugh why is every1 leavin?  
  
dg_guy: im still here (  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: i know. im so glad I had a horrible day  
  
dg_guy: g2g  
  
dg_guy: sorry my parents are mental n they want me 2 wash the dishes  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: laterz!  
  
dg_guy has left this chat at 5:07:17  
  
queenie_of_cali has left this chat at 4:07:21  
  
Lizzie felt a little bit better when she got of the internet than when she came home. She liked that site. She'd have to go there more often.  
  
With a heavy sigh she passed out on her bed and began her math homework.  
  
*** Should I continue?! Review if you want more! 


	2. Lunchtime and Lies

DigiChat  
  
Disclaimer: I own Disney and Lizzie McGuire. But instead of writing for my hit tv show, I'm writing on a fan fiction site. Not. I'm lying, if y'all didn't know.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie slammed her locker shut.  
  
"Clift Jenkins! WHO is Clift Jenkins?! He is probably some skinny, geeky dork who breathes loudly and talks to himself!"  
  
"Whoa Lizzie" Miranda said. "Calm down! He cannot be that bad!"  
  
"Yes, he can, knowing my luck! Who did you get for a partner, anyways?"  
  
"Um, well."  
  
"Miranda, spill!"  
  
"EthanCraftismypartnerbutyouknowCliftcantbetoobad!!!!"  
  
"Miranda! You get Ethan! I get Cleft Jenkers!"  
  
"His name is Clift Jenkins!"  
  
"Who cares! Let's go to lunch. I don't want to talk about this anymore!"  
  
*** "Hey guys," Gordo said as he sat down with his tray. "Does anyone know what this. this stuff is for lunch?"  
  
"Green slop with little orange dots in it..," Miranda said.  
  
Lizzie laughed and said "Sounds a lot like throw up!"  
  
"Eew! Gross!"  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes and said "Girls"  
  
"Miranda," Lizzie said. "Why didn't you call me yesterday after school?"  
  
"I um, well, I had to, work on a project!"  
  
"Miranda, you're in all my classes except drama and Exploring Business!"  
  
"It's, uh for, Exploring business!"  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie said. Why didn't you call me?!"  
  
I had to do, er, stuff." Gordo replied. "And don't forget, you didn't call us either. What were you doing?"  
  
"That's really none of you business! And actually I was on this really cool cha-"  
  
The bell rang and interrupted Lizzie. They all ran to their next class, because they couldn't be late unless they wanted detention.  
  
Lizzie sighed and trudged off to gym. Oh well, she thought. Here comes Clift Jenkins and ballroom dancing. 


	3. Clift and Gym and DigiChat, Oh My!

DigiChat  
  
Disclaimer: Hi. I own everything. Not. So let's not sue, okey-dokey?  
  
ThePopGurlz: I know pass out means to faint. But here it means she was tired. You get the picture? (  
  
And I know a lot of the stuff is spelled wrong. But all the misspelled words are in the chat, and we all know we don't use correct grammar in chat. Butt n reel life we ain't no bad spellers cuz we all kno how too spel, riyte?  
  
On with the story!  
  
Lizzie scanned the room, trying to see what geek she'd end up with. Probably that guy with the severely red nose. Or that guy with the gross pimples all over his face. Or the pale kid who was always muttering to himself about 'gruppy robots'.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire," Coach Smithies said. "Step forward. You are paired with. Clift Jenkins. You step forward also."  
  
Lizzie was ready to cry when she saw the red nose kid move. But he was only fidgeting in his chair. She was ready to cry again when she saw the real Clift Jenkins. Only, this time, tears of happiness. HE was defiantly not ugly. He was tall with brown eyes. She closed her eyes and smiled. She was going to like ballroom dancing!  
  
***  
  
"Oh, and guys, he just moved here!," Lizzie exclaimed. "Which explains why I've never seen him before!"  
  
"Wow! I am so super happy! Let's talk about Clift some more!" Gordo said with lots of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Really Lizzie," Miranda said before Lizzie could get mad at Gordo. "You have been talking about him ever since we left school!"  
  
"Okay, okay! I give up! Just one more thing! Have you seen his eyes?!"  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes and looked at Gordo. He shrugged.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie got home and ran up stairs to her room. She raced over to her computer and immediately logged on to the DigiChat.  
  
princess_lizziswirlz has joined this chat.  
  
good_hair_guy: hey hey hey!  
princess_lizziswirlz : hi ppl!  
  
dg_guy: hey I wuz wonderin if youd be on again 2day  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: yup im here!  
  
cft_playa: yo guys theres this gurl at school who im gonna ask out. i know shell say yea cuz she a sucka for my good looks  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: if I wuz her, I'd never go out w/ u!  
  
queenie_of_cali: do you have good hair?  
  
junior_dramaqueen: that iz so shallow! r u a cheerleader 2?  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: yea, jus like cheer 4 life!  
  
cheer_4_life: yea!  
  
sludgeman413 has joined this chat.  
  
dg_guy: hey sludge!  
  
sludgeman413: sup?  
  
queenie_of_cali: what kind of name is sludgeman?  
  
sludgeman413: well my real  
  
sludgeman413: name iz..  
  
mega_brill_v has joined this chat.  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: r u a girl?  
  
mega_brill_v: ya  
  
junior_dramaqueen: man! I think there r only a few boys in here!  
  
dg_guy: im a guy  
  
sludgeman413: me2  
  
cft_playa: me3  
  
good_hair_guy: im a dude too!  
  
sludgeman413: that's 4 of us, n 2 girlz  
  
junior_dramaqueen: g2g  
  
junior_dramaqueen has left this chat at 4:09:17  
  
sludgeman413 has left this chat at 4:09:21  
  
cheer_4_life: oh no im late 4 cheer practice! queenie_of_cali: me 2  
  
cheer_4_life has left this chat at 4:09:24  
  
queenie_of cali has left this chat at 4:09:27  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: ever1 leaves at the same time  
  
good_hair_guy: I don't leave  
  
good_hair_guy: except I have to go now.  
  
good_hair_guy has left this chat at 4:09:57  
  
mega_brill_v: im in a school play.. So I have to go2  
  
dg_guy: bye  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: laterz!  
  
mega_brill_v has left this chat at 4:10:17  
  
junior_dramaqueen: i have 2 visit my grandma n the old pplz home  
  
junior_dramaqueen has left this chat at 4:10:24  
  
dg_guy: we rlways the last people left  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: ya we must be the 1s w/ no xtracirricular activities  
  
dg_guy: lol  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: so. what do you look like?  
  
dg_guy: wait a sec ill type it up  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: im sorry! I have to go! my dad is taking me to set some fries!  
  
dg_guy: okay  
  
dg_guy: c ya  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: b ya  
  
dg_guy: huh?  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: lol don't ask.. I just made it up  
  
dg_guy: okay. well  
  
dg_guy: c ya  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: b ya (  
  
princess_lizziswirlz has left this chat at 4:20:21  
  
dg_guy has left this chat at 4:20:27  
  
Lizzie logged off laughing. Dg_guy was pretty funny. A definite e-friend! She ran down the stairs and out the door and hopped into the car.  
  
***  
  
So... You like? If you want more, you're gonna have to review!!!! 


	4. Snap Out of It

DigiChat  
  
Disclaimer: You should be smart enough to know that all I own is my teeth and a right to my sanity. or not.  
  
And in this story, Bye Bye Hillridge Junior High never happened, neither did the Lizzie Movie. They're in High School now, 9th grade. I don't know much about high school, seeing as how I've never been so bear with me.  
  
And no, Lizzie doesn't like like Gordo now, but she has little thoughts about him. Maybe she'll like him later. Who knows? : )  
  
And I'm gonna do chapter from everyone's POV. I think everyone will have 4 chapters, and then their own POV chapter.  
  
***  
  
"So. Lizzie," Clift began as he looked down into her eyes while they were ballroom dancing. "I was wondering. you don't have a boyfriend, right? Wait, you go out with that Gordo guy, right?"  
  
At the mention of Gordo's name, Lizzie looked over at him. He was dancing with Hilary Kidd, Hillridge's resident flirt. She was pretty, with long brown hair. She wasn't even the love 'em, leave 'em type, more like the see someone cute, go out with them, see someone cuter, and start going out with them immediately type. Yet all the guys still liked her.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Huh?," She hadn't even been paying attention to Clift when she was thinking about Gordo. "Uh, no. Gordo and I are just friends. Just friends."  
  
"Well then, maybe you'd like to go out with me? And to the dance in two weeks?"  
  
"Um." she hesitated. Then she looked over at Gordo dancing with Hilary, and she answered Clift without thinking. "Yes!"  
  
Why should she wait around for Gordo? Sure, they always went to dances together, but as just friends. So this time, she would go with Clift, and Gordo could go with someone else. I bet Hilary will ask him. She always jumps at a chance for a new boy! Lizzie thought. Snap out of it McGuire! Gordo can go with whomever he pleases. Even if she is a rat!  
  
She smiled a fake smile at Clift, and kept dancing, caught up in her own thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie ran into the math room, red from running all the way from the gym building to math. She slipped into a seat beside Gordo. She was glad that her math teacher, Mrs. Tillies, was never in class on time. She didn't know why she was in class, and she never spent too much time thinking about it, but she was glad she was never there. Lizzie would have about ten detentions from being tardy.  
  
"Hey," she said to Gordo. She had to speak loudly, because the whole room was yelling and screaming. "What's up with you and Hilary?"  
  
"Hilary? Oh. Hilary," He said with a dreamy sort of smile on his face. "Nothing, why do you ask?"  
  
He looks so cute when he smiles.Lizzie thought.  
  
"Well, you too seem too be dancing pretty close in gym."  
  
"Lizzie, its ballroom dancing! Everyone dances close!"  
  
"Well, just. be careful. Don't dance too close."  
  
"Lizzie, you're starting to sound like my mother!"  
  
Before Lizzie could reply, Mrs. Tillies walked in, looking exceedingly happy. Great. Lizzie thought. He thinks of me like a mom.  
  
Mrs. Tillies sat down in her chair, and lessons began.  
  
***  
  
Who will Gordo go with? Will he hook up with Hilary? Why is Mrs. Tillies always late? Does Lizzie really like Clift? And where is Miranda? Find out all this in more in the next chapter. IF I get reviews!  
  
Who wants more? You want more? Well I NEED more reviews! Click the purple button. I think it likes you! : ) 


	5. Miranda and the Guy

DigiChat  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada, comprende?  
  
For all of you who want to know what's up with Mrs. Tillies, you'll find out in a BIG way!!! : )  
  
***  
  
"No! I'm sure that Lincoln was president before Thomas Jefferson!!!"  
  
"No, Lizzie. Seriously. Lincoln was the 16th prez." Gordo was trying to be patient with Lizzie. It wasn't exactly working.  
  
"Fine! Whatever! You're the smart one, after all!"  
  
They were working on their timeline in class.  
  
"Gordo, I wont be mad at you as long as you agree to let me put Ben Franklin after Teddy Roosevelt ."  
  
"Whatever you want Lizzie," he gave in. "Whatever you want."  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Gordo." Hilary walked up to Gordo at his locker.  
  
Lizzie glared at her, but she was too busy looking at Gordo. Hilary was wearing 1½ inch heels(which would have been akward if Gordo hadn't sprouted to 5 feet 11 inches. Amazing what a growth spurt can do for a munchkin!), a denim miniskirt, and a cotton- candy pink scoop neck shirt. Lizzie could have killed her.  
  
"You have anyone to go to the dance with?" Hilary said as she popped a large bubble from her gum.  
  
"No, no yet. But if you want to take me, you better hurry up before someone else does." He replied coolly.  
  
Since WHEN could Gordo be cool around girls?! Lizzie thought.  
  
"Good. So, you wanna go with me?" she popped another bubble.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Great!" she leaned forward in whispered in his ear, which resulted in Gordo grinning after she told him whatever it was she said.  
  
Hilary walked away with her two groupie girls right behind her. Lizzie slammed her locker shut, push Gordo into his locker, and stormed off to lunch.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie logged on to the chat.  
  
princess_lizziswirlz has joined this chat.  
  
Almost imediatley after she logged on, a small window popped up.  
  
DG_GUY HAS INVITED YOU TO A PRIVATE CHAT. ACCEPT DECLINE  
  
Lizzie clicked accept.  
  
princess_lizziswirlz : what r u up 2 qt?  
  
dg_guy: nothing.. checkin my chat email  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: wha. ???  
  
dg_guy: its a special email account 4 the ppl i meet n chat 2 email me on  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: coolie. so. can I have ur email address?  
  
dg_guy: yea, sure.. if I can have urs  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: of course! tinkerlily_belle@fastren.com  
  
dg_guy: mine is dg_classic@sinatrafan.com  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: okay, ill email u sometime!  
  
dg_guy: well, ive g2g. tonights my nite 2 cook dinner.  
  
dg_guy: c ya  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: b ya  
  
Lizzie logged off and began her science homework.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in a bedroom in a house not too far away from Lizzie's, Miranda was engaged in a private chat of her won.  
  
sludgeman413: and that's when he said 'the monkey!'  
  
junior_dramaqueen: omg! u r 2 funny!  
  
sludgeman413: thankz  
  
junior_dramaqueen: whay rnt there guys like u at my school  
  
sludgeman413: we need some girlz lile u at my school. all the girlz are geeks  
  
junior_dramaqueen: u rnt a airheaded jock, r u  
  
sludgeman413: o no! the girlz jus think all about themselves  
  
junior_dramaqueen: yea I hate girlz like that 2  
  
sludgeman413: we have a lot in common  
  
junior_dramaqueen: like soulmates..  
  
sludgeman413: or e-soulmates  
  
junior_dramaqueen: lol  
  
sludgeman413: do u have a boyfriend  
  
junior_dramaqueen: nah. most guys at my school r major dorkos  
  
sludgeman413: same for the girls at mine  
  
junior_dramaqueen: anywayz, have u ever been to the carnival  
  
sludgeman413: yea.  
  
junior_dramaqueen: what was it like? I met a dorky guy at a carnuval b4  
  
sludgeman413: we can talk bout this l8r my mom wants me to come mom the floor.  
  
junior_dramaqueen: l8r  
  
sludgeman413: bye  
  
sludgeman413 has left this chat at 4:30:31  
  
junior_dramaqueen has left this chat at 4:30:34 


	6. Shut Up and Kiss Me

DigiChat  
  
Disclaimer: Tengo una familia grande en un apartamente muy pequena. Tengo dos hermanas y dos hermanos.If you understand that, congrats, you know Spanish. That's a lil something I picked up in Spanish Class. If you can read it, that's all I have. So go away!  
  
***  
  
"Gordo, you are so funny. Tell me the one about the Dutch settler again!" Lizzie said in between laughs.  
  
They were standing at their lockers.  
  
"Okay, see, there was a squ-" Gordo was cut of by someone clearing their throat behind him. He turned around and saw Hilary.  
  
"I need to talk to you," she glared at Lizzie. "In private."  
  
"Oh, um Lizzie." He had to choose between the tow angry looking girls, and quick. "I'll catch up with you later."  
  
He walked over to where Hilary was standing.  
  
"I really don't think it's such a good idea for you to talk to that Lizzie girl"  
  
"Why not?! She's my best friend!"  
  
She was angry now. Her green eyes glowing.  
  
"You choose between McGuire and me. NOW."  
  
"Well.." he gave in. "I guess you."  
  
""Good."  
  
And then she whispered something in his ear that made him forget how mad he was.  
  
***  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie flopped into her seat in math class. " WHY does it seem you've been avoiding me all today?!"  
  
"Avoid you? Why would I avoid you?"  
  
"That's what I want to know! Tell me. NOW."  
  
"Well, see, Hilary-"  
  
"That's it! I don't want to hear it! I don't care about you and your stupid little girlfriend!!!"  
  
She picked up her books and sat in an empty seat beside a gut named John Langon and began to talk to him just as a very red looking Mrs. Tillies entered the room.  
  
***  
  
"He what?!" Miranda said angrily into the phone. "HE had the nerve to say Hilary made him stop talking to you?!"  
  
"Well, not exactly." Lizzie said. "I cut him off before he could finish speaking."  
  
"Well, he deserved it, the jerk. Why doesn't she want him talking to you? It makes no sense!"  
  
"I know, Miranda," Lizzie said. "I know"  
  
*** Gordo clicked on the black button that said e-mail and looked over them. He deleted his junk mail, and then one e-mail caught his eye. It was from that girl from the chats, the Princess girl. He clicked the link to her email and began to read.  
  
To: dg_classic@sinatrafan.com From: tinkerlily_belle@fastren.com Subject: My Friend is a Pig-headed Moose  
  
My best friend is acting really jerky. He left me for some girl. I cried, but I stopped myself. I have plenty of other friends. I don't need him. Plus, my boyfriend is super-sweet, even though I don't talk to him much out of school. That's what I'll go do now. Talk to my boyfriend. He'll make me feel better. Thanks for reading this! B ya! : ) -Luv Swirlz  
  
Her friend was some jerk. She was a nice girl, or at least she seemed like it in the chats. He'd reply to her, and maybe make her feel better.  
  
To: dg_classic@sinatrafan.com From: tinkerlily_belle@fastren.com Subject: My Friend is a Pig-headed Moose  
  
Yeah, well a friend of mine is acting sorta weird too. She's having mood swings. One minute she laughing, the next she's declaring war on me. It's easier to be friends with someone over the internet. They cant get mad at you when you do dumb things because you can hink about what to type before you type them. Sorry if I just confused you. I might have confused myself! C ya! DG  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Bob. the way you make me feel!" Samantha exclaimed.  
  
"Leave your husband. he doesn't really love you!" Bob answered with frustration.  
  
"It's not that easy! I have a reputation to keep up! I couldn't divorce Jake and run off with you! How would that look! We'd make national headlines!" Samantha answered.  
  
Bob was fuming. "But I love you! And I thought you loved me!"  
  
"I do, but you know it's not that easy for me! Now shut up and kiss me." She said as she rolled over to his side of the bed.  
  
***  
  
What does that Spanish phrase mean?(If you email me at milla_matisse at yahoo.com with the correct answer, you get your own character in the story with YOUR name! Whoppee..) Why does Hilary have such power over guys? Why is Gordo a jerk? Where is Matt at? When will Lizzie talk to Clift? AND WHO THE HECK are Bob and Samanta? Find out more in the next chapter of..(da-da- dun!) DigiChat!  
  
You like me story? You want more of me story? I need more reviews then! Click the purple button! It's been watching you this whole time, and I think it likes you! 


	7. Forbidden Lovers: PART I

DigiChat  
  
Disclaimer: Nada. So leave me alone, all you tax collectors! Oh wait? You don't know that I haven't paid my taxes in the last five years? Oh well, then. Look into my special light. this conversation NEVER happened. (im not old enough to drive, much less pay taxes. Or at least, that's what I say if anyone asks : ) )  
  
OKAY! We have winners for the contests! Amber Kay, Britt Lavin, Rose Cordelia, December, Animallover633@aol.com (email me again, I need your name!), Kristen! Based on how much you wrote me, it's how big your character is!  
  
I understand a lot of people hate Hilary. I do too! : )  
  
And someone gave me a really good idea for Mrs. Tillies! She'll be a locker thief!  
  
***  
  
"Look Hilary. I'm not going to stop talking to Lizzie because you want me to," Gordo said to Hilary calmly but assertively. "She's my best friend, and I've known her forever. We can still go out. She won't interfere. She has a boyfriend of her own." He said those last words with a hint of something in his voice, maybe anger or jealousy.  
  
"Okay, Gordy-Bear," she didn't notice the look of pain on his face when she said her new pet name for him. "As long as you don't forget about me."  
  
"Forget about you? Never!" And they both laughed.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Clift." Lizzie said quietly.  
  
"Oh, hey Lizzie," Clift said. "Ready for some ballroom dancing, madame?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Lizzie giggled. "Lead me away, fine gentleman!"  
  
They looked funny, everyone did, as the waltzed around in their dark blue gym shorts and light gray gym shirts. They'd look better at the showcase they'd be doing in less than two weeks for the PTA. The school was apparently having some meeting with some government officials who could give good grants of money to the school IF they were impressed enough. So their fifth period gym class had been suckered into it by the coach, telling them if they did it, she add 10 points to their average. It was illegal, but hey. She knew no student would tell because they all needed the 10 points. And she'd just credit the points as extra credit.  
  
They waltzed pass Miranda, who was looking into Ethan's eyes and laughing. She was laughing at Ethan's stupidity as he told a really dumb joke, but hey, he sure did have nice eyes.  
  
Near Miranda and Ethan were Gordo and Hilary. Gordo was talking to Lizzie again, apologizing for his jerkiness. She accepted after a few minutes of fake hesitation, and let him know she wasn't angry anymore with a big hug.  
  
Lizzie, Hilary thought to herself. Is still competition. But as long as she's got Clift, I've got Gordo. For now, at least.  
  
Wow, Gordo thought. Maybe Hilary forgot to brush her teeth this morning. Because that orange gunk between her teeth didn't suddenly appear. Usually her teeth are pearly white.  
  
Man, Lizzie thought excitedly. Clift's eyes sure are brown!  
  
Clift just smiled to himself, and though about how perfect everything was.  
  
Hotdogs, Ethan thought. Are good.  
  
*** "Hey Gordo." Lizzie said with a hint of confusion in her voice. "Didn't I leave my beaded bracelet we made in art in my locker yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"It's gone. oh well. I'll get Miranda to make me another one."  
  
"Well, if it's any consolation, one of my Sinatra CD's are missing."  
  
"Oh well. I'll burn you a new one after school."  
  
*** Later that day.  
  
"Oh, Bob!" Samantha said with worry dripping from her every word. "I'm not sure we should be doing this! I feel so.i. so. so wrong!"  
  
"Sweetie pie," Bob said reassuringly. "No one, will catch us. If they do, we will simply say we are here for a business dinner."  
  
"Well, okay!" the excitement returned to her voice. "I feel young again!"  
  
"You ARE young! You just married too early."  
  
"Oh, Bob. I love you. If only Jake kicked the bucket, and soon."  
  
"And I, you, Samantha."  
  
And they kissed.  
  
*** 


	8. The Locker Theif is Caught!

DigiChat  
  
Disclaimer: Nada. Leave me alone. Is this disclaimer a requirement? Because if not I'm gonna stop putting this stupid thing up here. And wastes my precious typing time.  
  
For those of you who don't know who Samantha and Bob are, I wonder why. Actually, it's because I'm keeping it a secret. You'll NEVER find out. Ha ha on you!  
  
Sorry for my Spanish typo (apartementO) I'm a real loser, eh?  
  
This is the chapter I'm gonna introduce the contest winners in. Sorry if you don't like your character, or if the character is completely different than you, but hey, you entered a contest, and you get what I give ya, okey dokey? : )  
  
***  
  
"Hey Matt!" Amber Kay, Matt's 19 year old babysitter practically shouted! "Wassup!"  
  
"Nothin." Matt said nervously. "And if you see anyone looking for whoever stole their toaster oven and replaced it with a jellied chicken, you know NOTHING, okay?  
  
"Yeah. sure."  
  
Amber was short and slim with long blond hair, and, incredibly perky. She saw Mr. McGuire in the corner and hugged him.  
  
"So, the usual hours, Mr. McG.?"  
  
"Yes." Sam answered. "Jo's out in Barbados visiting her Great Uncle Paula. Im not sure why her uncle's name is Paula, but hey. In the olden days they must've gave people weird names."  
  
"You are TOO funny!" Amber practically fell over laughing  
  
Matt wondered if he should call the police. HE didn't think babysitters were supposed to do drugs right before they came to watch kids.  
  
After Sam left, Matt said "Amber, what you are experiencing now is what my health teacher would call an 'intense euphoria', a happy side effect from whatever drug you took before you came over here."  
  
"Matt, know NOTHING about nothing" the giggliness left her voice. "You have to be nice to the kids you sits parents, and laugh at whatever they say It's a rule. if you want to keep your job!"  
  
"Great." Matt muttered.  
  
***  
  
"Bob. I have to go! I have a job the same as you do, as you well know!"  
  
"Come on Sammy! Just a few more minutes!"  
  
"Don't call me Sammy! You make me sound like a 13 year old! I am a 29 year old woman, you know!"  
  
"Aw, lighten up, have fun. You're still young!"  
  
"Well, alright. Bob. I just feel wrong about this sometimes."  
  
"I promise you, Sammy. In 5 years, we'll be together."  
  
"How Bob? HOW?"  
  
"I don't know. it'll just. work out. But when we can be together, we'll have a lavish wedding and a honeymoon in Hawaii. or wherever you want. Anywhere you want Sammy."  
  
"Oh Bobby."  
  
She looked at him. She knew she couldn't be mad at him over his silly dreams. While they were together, she wanted it to be as perfect as possible. She loved him. So she kissed him. And kissed. And kissed. And forgo everything and everyone else. The only people in the world were her and Bob. The forbidden lovers.  
  
***  
  
.THE NEXT DAY.  
  
Mrs. Tillies had just ran into the classroom. The lesson began.  
  
"Gordo, what is THIS we're studying?" Lizzie whispered, really confused. "Is this lesson in Japenese?  
  
"Lizzie, this is math," Gordo whispered back. "HOW could it be in Japenese? I'm not exactly sure.  
  
The door banged open loudly. Assistant Principle Rolfins entered the classroom.  
  
"Someone in this classroom.," he said quietly, and then got louder. "IS A LOCKER THEIF!"  
  
A sob came from the classroom, and a female voice yelled.  
  
"It was me!"  
  
Everyone gasped and looked at.  
  
***  
  
Mwa ha ha ha ha! I know you loooove my cliffies! I've started to introduce new characters into the story, starting with Amber Kay. If you don't like your character, too bad. Ha ha. You wanted a character, I gave you one! Email me if you like your character, or for anything else, at milla_matisse@yahoo.com.  
  
THE CONTEST IS OVER!  
  
Who is the locker thief? Will Lizzie ever understand math? Why hasn't anyone been on the DigiChat lately? What will happen with Samantha and Bob? What is a jellied chicken? FIND OUT ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF.. (dun-da-dun) DigiChat! 


	9. It's Gettin Hot in Herre!

DigiChat  
  
Disclaimer: I am terribly sorry. The truth is, I've been lying to all y'all. I'm rich from my hit tv show Lizzie McGuire, which I own. I'm writing this on my state of the art computer, which is the newest thing from Europe. I'm typing this on my yacht while my personal assistant is fetching me a bottle of water (Evian, only the best for the rich!). And oh yeah, I'm lying.  
  
I'm introducing another contest winner in this chapter, named Britt. Sorry if you hate your character, but hey, that's how it goes!  
  
***  
  
Britt, a small quiet girl who sits in the back of the classroom.  
  
"No, it's. it's not you! Britt Lavin, you've been on 'A' Honor Roll since first grade! You've won the Monthly Character Award every month since 4th grade!" Asst. Principal Rolfins says in disbelief.  
  
"And that's not all! I'm carrying Danny Kessler's baby! I've been stealing the stuff from people's lockers to support the baby when it comes."  
  
Everyone gasps, and looks at Danny. When Asst. Principal Rolfins first busted through the door, Gordo sensed something was wrong, and pulled out his camera. HE was glad he brought it with him almost everywhere.  
  
Danny stands up and shouts "It's true, but so what?! She might not be Kate Sanders or Claire Miller, but she sure is-"  
  
"That's enough!" Rolfins cuts in, afraid of what will happen next. " You two, Britt, Danny, come to the office!"  
  
"What did I do? I'm not the locker thief!" Danny fumed at Rolfins.  
  
"You got her pregnant!"  
  
"But what does this have to do with me stealing from lockers?" Britt asks Rolfins.  
  
"Nothing! But he got you pregnant!"  
  
"Whatever!" She walked over to Danny, and they began kissing as the walked behind Rolfins.  
  
You two cut that out!" Rolfins spat. "What are you trying to do, make Danny Jr. number 2?  
  
And they were gone, though you could hear their shouts as the walked down the hallway, heading toward the office.  
  
No one in class had said anything until now. Gordo had decided it would make a good documentary, as long as none of the teachers found out about it before he finished it because they were sure to make him stop. He ran around the room, getting the students reactions.  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie yelled. "Get over here!"  
  
He scurried over, with his camera still in hand. "So, Lizzie, what do you think of the scandal that you just witnessed?"  
  
"Gordo!" she screamed, swatting at the camera. "Get that away from me! I want to talk to YOU, not the camera!"  
  
Gordo turned the camera so it faced him and said "Folks, as you can obviously see, she is too distraught to talk to the camera." before he shut it off.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Gordo! Britt Lavin, shy quiet Britt Lavin is going to have DANNY KESSLER'S baby!"  
  
"What, are you jealous?" he joked.  
  
"Eew, no, that is SO 7th grade!"  
  
"You'd rather be Clift's baby mama?" he kidded.  
  
"About as much as you want to be Hilary's baby daddy." She joked right back.  
  
And they laughed until they started getting strange looks, because everyone was still talking about Britt or Danny Kessler, and no one was laughing about it.  
  
They were flirting, even though they didn't know it at the time. And neither one of them planned on having a kid with their current significant other.  
  
***  
  
"Bob, this is so perfect." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Almost."  
  
"Why only almost, Sammy?" Bob replied.  
  
"Well, for one thing, we're married. But the only person I'm in love with is you, Bob."  
  
He sighed, and answered, "If only this love we have weren't so complicated.  
  
.THE NEXT DAY.  
  
Suprisingly, Britt Lavin and Danny Kessler were back in school next day, and they were THE in couple. Everyone thought the idea of them having a baby was so cool. No one pressed charges against Britt for stealing, so there wasn't much the school could do to keep her out of school. She became popular, but not in an oh-look-I'm-a-cheerleader way, but more like a popular cool rebellious way. Danny was still in with his old crowd, but also with the rebels.  
  
Miranda, of course, quickly invited Britt to sit at their table before they cheerleaders could morph her into one of them. Lizzie and Miranda got along really well with Britt, and Gordo seemed okay with her, though he spent most of his time talking to Clift, who sat with them at lunch, or Hilary, since she and her groupies sat with them too.  
  
"Okay, what about dressing the baby, if it's a girl, as a punk? They say girls would wear lots of pink, so she will! A punky pink, that is!" Lizzie said laughing.  
  
"And if it's a boy, we'll dress him in hip-hop style clothing!" Miranda added.  
  
"What's up with all this 'we' stuff?" Clift asked the girls.  
  
"Well, they're gonna help me raise my baby!" Britt said. "I can't do it by myself, and although I know Danny will be there for me, he's a guy."  
  
"And.?" Clift inquired.  
  
"That's it! He's a guy. Guys aren't too smart, you know." And then she began laughing, and Lizzie and Miranda quickly joined in.  
  
Clift shrugged and said "Girls" and turned back to his conversation with Gordo.  
  
***  
  
LATER, IN MATH CLASS  
  
"Brrrrring....rinnnnnnnnnng"  
  
The class telephone rang, and no one knew quite what to do. Everyone sorta looked around. Lizzie, being what she liked to call 'naturally curious', although Gordo called it nosy, went and picked up the phone.  
  
"He-Hello?"  
  
"Okay. uh huh.. Well, she's not in right now. Um, okay. Well, I'll go check with the office and get her records and call you right back. What's the number? Okay, I'll write that down." She started scribbling furiously with a pink pen on a yellow notepad of Mrs. Tillies. "Uh-huh. Sure. Bye."  
  
She turned and faced the class.  
  
"Um, the governor people need Miss Tillies records for some thing she's doing for the town council or whatever. So I have to go down to the office and get her records."  
  
Everyone began talking again, knowing it was another free period without lessons.  
  
"Gordo, come with me to the office."  
  
"I have nothing better to do." He said as he picked up his camera to take with him.  
  
"You come too, Britt." Britt had sort of become a fourth member of Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo's group. But not quite. They all knew, and she knew too that the three of them had a weird connection that no one else could really join. But that didn't mean they didn't have other friends.  
  
Britt got up from her new seat beside Lizzie, and followed her and Gordo out of the classroom.  
  
When they got in the hall, Gordo walked in the middle. Britt gave him a shove into Lizzie with her hips, and Lizzie shoved him right back. Pretty soon Gordo was bumping back in forth between the girls, and they were all laughing. This pretty much continued all the way to the office, except Gordo would occasionally unexpectedly bump one of the girls into the lockers.  
  
When they got to the office, they stopped laughing. They just stared, and started giggling quietly.  
  
Gordo pulled out his camera and began taping.  
  
Mrs. Jeffers, the 60 something year old, wrinkle faced school secretary was listening to her portable CD player with her eyes closed, dancing around and singing.  
  
"It's getting hot in herre, so hot, so take off all your clothes, I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off!" she was suddenly aware of the kids in the room, and pulled down her earphones and glared at the kids. " What do ya want? Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"Yeah," Britt said, trying to stifle her laughs. "We see that."  
  
Lizzie elbowed Britt and said, "We need Mrs. Tillies records. the governor people called and said they needed her records. She's not in class today-"  
  
"Is she ever?" Gordo cut in.  
  
"Anyways. we need her records." Lizzie finished.  
  
"She's in Principal Smith's office. She's there all the time, always interrupting my Nelly time. Go ask her for permission to obtain her records."  
  
"Okay." Gordo said.  
  
Mrs. Jeffers pulled her earphones back on. ".I got a friend with a pole in the basement."  
  
They all started laughing and headed for Principal Smith's door. Gordo turned his camera off, thought the better of it, and turned it back on. When they opened the door, they stopped laughing. They just stared. Only this time, no one started giggling.  
  
***  
  
This is my longest chapter yet! I hope you like it!  
  
Will Mrs. Jeffers keep on her clothes, or is it getting toohot in 'therre'? Will the baby be a boy or a girl? Where is Hilary? When will they ever log back into DigiChat? What's going on in the Principal's office? Has Principal Smith been threatening to kill Mrs. Tillies everyday? Is she dead now? FIND OUT ALL THIS AND MOREI IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF (ba-da-da -daaaaaaa) DigiChat!  
  
REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Forbidden Lovers:II The Secret's Out!

DigiChat  
  
Disclaimer: I am a cow. I go moo. And I don't own Lizzie McGuire!  
  
December: Yeah, you have a character. She'll be introduced soon enough  
  
AngelicOne: You like Britt? Good! She's a big part in this story, bigger than I expected! I hadn't meant for her to sorta become the 'fourth friend', it just happened. And I think I'm going to continue the story until she has the baby.  
  
Sup3r-manz-gurli: Amber didn't fit in with the story for a reason. She's going to be a big part of this story, as big as Britt is, but I had to introduce her somehow, so she wouldn't just pop up. I'll reveal who Samantha and Bob are soon. This is NOT a soap opera. A lot of weird things are going to happen, but nothing too dramatic. Mostly, it'll be dramatic in a funny way. I hope : ) And, the locker thief wasn't Mrs. Tillies, it was Britt Lavin. read chapter 9!  
  
I just wanted to answer a few reviews! Oh yeah, and email me at milla_matisse@yahoo.com, for an idea for the story, or anything. PLEASE!  
  
I'm trying to write a chapter a day, since all the chapters are shorter than I intend!  
  
***  
  
A small gasp came from Lizzie throat. Britt got really pale, and looked as if she might pass out. Gordo, although he was in shock, did NOT put down his camera. He would not have turned it off for a million dollars.  
  
Britt screamed, and Mrs. Jeffers ran into the room, with her headphones still on. When she got in there, however, she pulled them off.  
  
When Britt screamed, Principal Smith and Mrs. Tillies finally took notice of them.  
  
"Oh my god, Bob!" Mrs. Tillies screamed, crying. "We've been caught!"  
  
They were lying on top of each other on Principal Smith's desk, and Principal Smith was trying to roll off top off Mrs. Tillies. When he rolled off and landed on the floor, he began to search for his pants.  
  
"Bob! Where is my shirt! That boy is filming, give me my shirt!" Mrs. Tillies screamed at him.  
  
"Here it is, Samantha dear." He said as he handed her her blouse.  
  
"Oh no, don't you Samantha dear me, Bob!" Mrs. Tillies yelled. "Our careers are over! My days as a teacher, your days as a principal, are over!"  
  
Mrs. Jeffers had quietly slipped out of the room as soon as she saw the two of them on top of each other, and called the local police. It wouldn't take long for them to get there. Instead of calling the police station, she had called Dunkin' Donuts, and sure enough, the cops were there. Dunkin' Donuts was far away from the school, so they'd be there in 35 minutes.  
  
"Bob, we have to leave now! We'll go to your summer house in Arizona!" Mrs. Tillies said, in a desperate attempt to make a quick escape.  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Britt had been quiet, each trying to get over the shock of their math teacher with no shirt on, and their principal with no pants on.  
  
"I think," Lizzie spoke up quietly. "You best tell us what happened. Everything."  
  
"No! Just go away you stupid kids. This has nothing to do with you." Principal Smith said, irritated.  
  
"I think it quite does." Britt said, the color slowly returning to her face. "We're witnesses, and anyways, they won't believe us if y'all tell us what happened and then we tell them. They'll think we're stupid kids."  
  
"We're just 'naturally curious' as to what happened." Lizzie said, and Gordo grinned at her from the corner of the room.  
  
Neither Principal Smith nor Mrs. Tillies remembered Gordo was there with his camera, because he had quietly and discreetly slipped into a corner, still recording every second of Hillridge's second scandal in the past two days. He was really happy, since he had caught the Danny/Britt baby being revealed, Britt being caught as the thief, and now this.  
  
Just then Miranda walked in the room, and gasped at what she saw. Principal Smith struggling to get into his pants, and Mrs. Tillies, who had forgot to put her shirt on, sitting on the desk, facing Lizzie and Britt. Britt and Lizzie sitting in chairs, acting as if nothing was strange.  
  
"Miranda!" Lizzie shrieked. "What's up? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well- I I uh" she stammered, trying to recover from shock. "I punched out a kid in Exploring Business for hitting on me, and the teacher sent me to the office. But WHAT is going on here?"  
  
"Well," Britt began to explain. "We had to get Mrs. Tillies' records because some people from city hall or whatever called and said they needed them for some project she was doing with them. So we came to the office because Tillies wasn't in the room, Mrs. Jeffers told us she was in here, and we came in here and found these two laying all over each other, half naked." She nodded towards Mrs. Tillies and Principal Smith.  
  
"And," Lizzie finished. "Miss Tillies is going to tell us exactly what happened, right?"  
  
"Well, okay" Mrs. Tillies said reluctantly. "It started about two weeks into this school year. I was in here giving Bob- er, Principal Smith, that is, my nomination for Monthly Character Award, Britt Lavin."  
  
Britt, Mirada, and Lizzie had sat down in chairs and were listening intently to Mrs. Smith. Gordo was still filming.  
  
"Mrs. Jeffers was irritable," she continued. "And said I was interrupting her 'Nelly time', and to take my nomination to Principal Smith, because 'he was in charge of all that stuff, anyways'. And when I went in there, he was upset over something, I could tell, so I stood next to him in his chair, and coaxed what was wrong out of him. It turned out his wife is pregnant with another baby. After some talking I found out he didn't like his wife all too much, and he thinks the baby will just keep him tied down to her even longer. So, I was trying to cheer him up, and I ended up on his lap, and somehow, we ended up kissing, and one thing led to another and pretty soon we were on the floor. I've been coming her everyday during 6th period ever since. I love Bob, and he loves me, but we're both married."  
  
"Is that all?" Miranda asked, shocked.  
  
"Well, we have been meeting in restaurants, and other places, and on some nights we stay in hotels together, and tell our spouses we had to work late on something involving the school.  
  
Mrs. Jeffers burst through the front door at that moment.  
  
"You two," she said. "Are busted!" she was finally paying Mrs. Tillies back for interrupting her precious Nelly time everyday to ask her if Principal Smith was in his office.  
  
And that's when they heard the sirens.  
  
Britt looked out the window, and saw the bright, flashing red and blue light to accompany the loud sirens as about 10 police cars pulled up onto the lawn.  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and Britt all looked at each other, and wondered what was to follow. They knew whatever happened would change their lives, and shake up the entire town of Hillridge, California.  
  
***  
  
Sorry so short! I just wanted let everyone know who exactly Samantha and Bob were. It was short because this chapter, unlike all my other chapters, focused on just one thing, Samantha and Bob.  
  
So, did anyone suspect that Samantha and Bob would be Mrs. Tillies and Principal Smith? I was afraid someone would guess and then tell everyone, but I guess no one did! ^_^  
  
At first, I wrote this without Miranda in this chapter, and then, I felt bad. Miranda was part of the trio, and even though she's not in their math class, I wanted her included. I didn't want people to think Britt was replacing Miranda. Which she is not, but she is a really good friend of theirs.  
  
What will happen with Samantha/Mrs. Tillies and Bob/Principal Smith? What will Gordo do with that video? How will this scandal affect Lizzie, Bob, Miranda, Gordo, and Mrs. Jeffers, all witnesses? What will Samantha's husband do when he finds out? What will the pregnant Mrs. Smith do when SHE finds out? FIND OUT ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF (ba-da-dum) DigiChat! (Brought to you by jelly, the plumbing company, and butterfly starr, the mooooo cow!) 


	11. Of Tears and Singalongs

DigiChat  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I even bother with this thing? I own zip, zilch, nada!  
  
Thank you, everyone who had an idea who the 'forbidden lovers' were but did not tell.  
  
hiddenwriter: sorry if you think the plot jumps around too much and doesn't make sense. A reason why it doesn't always make sense is because, for example, the Samantha and Bob thing. I couldn't make them say too much because then everyone would know who they were before I posted the chapter to reveal who they were. And I didn't want to post these little bitty chapters by themselves, because it would make no sense for me to. And it should be less confusing, now that the Samantha and Bob mystery will be taken out of the plot.  
  
Everyone who gave me good reviews: I'm glad you like the story! Should I continue until Britt's baby is born? Email me or post what you think!  
  
Everyone, PLEASE email at milla_matisse@yahoo.com and tell me who you thought were going to be the 'forbidden lovers'. I guess a lot of people thought it would be Mrs. Tillies and someone else, since really, who else would it be? : )  
  
***  
  
"The picture of us is pretty good," Lizzie said, delighted. "I am sooo glad I didn't have anything caught between my teeth!"  
  
"Yes you did! Look closer!" Miranda said.  
  
"Where? Where?!" Lizzie asked frantically.  
  
"Liz!" Britt said, laughing. "Calm down, chick! She was just joking!"  
  
"Oh. okay." Lizzie said, embarrassed about the way she overreacted.  
  
"Pass me the newspaper!" Gordo said.  
  
Britt handed him the newspaper, the one with them in it. LOCAL TEENS WITNESS ACT OF SCANDAL. Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and Britt had all been interviewed. By whom? By a few of the hundreds of reporters that came to the school about 10 minutes after the police had arrived. Now, the four of them were like mini-celebrities, because they had caught their math teacher and their principal, or rather, now, ex-math teacher and ex-principal, making out. They got interviewed what seemed like a hundred times, and now, there they were. In the newspaper, their pictures there and everything.  
  
"They make it sound like we saw some sort of political scandal, like Watergate." Gordo commented. Then he reread the article again.  
LOCAL TEENS WITNESS ACT OF SCANDAL  
Hillridge, California- Yesterday, Elizabeth 'Lizzie' McGuire, Miranda Sanchez, David 'Gordo' Gordon, and Brittany 'Britt' Lavin, all 14 years old, all witnessed something that most people think their children would never see in school. They were all in the office of Hillridge High School for various reasons, and they walked in on their teachers committing an act of a few notches less than adultery. Principal Robert Smith, 47, and math teacher Samantha Tillies, 29, were engaged in what could only be described as unlawful activity. The four teens, all best friends, were sent into a state of shock when they discovered their teachers. 'I though the teachers were role models, someone we were supposed to look up too. They give me all this s**t about being a pregnant teenager, and I come in the principal office and find him rocking the boat with my math teacher!' Britt Lavin said, who is expecting a baby. 'You see new things everyday. This was something new.' 'Gordo' Gordon commented. 'Mrs. Tillies was a good math teacher, although she was never there. I hope she doesn't get in too much trouble.' Lizzie McGuire, who is 'Gordo's' girlfriend added. 'This is really cool. It sounds sort of like something that would happen in a movie!' Miranda Sanchez said, who apparent likes drama and the performing arts.  
  
-Peter Rotillio, The Hillridge Hornet  
"Hey! They said Lizzie was your girlfriend!" Britt said to Gordo, causing him to blush.  
  
"It must've been a misprint. People always like to assume that when you hang around someone of the opposite sex, you're going out" he said, still blushing.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, considerably red herself. "That must be it. Anyways, could I have sounded any stupider in my quote? 'Mrs. Tillies was a good math teacher, although she was never there. I hope she doesn't get in too much trouble.' I'm such a dork!"  
  
"Did you hear mine?" Miranda exclaimed. "It sounds like a movie!" she said in a silly voice.  
  
"Lizzie, I need to talk to you." Clift said.  
  
"Sure, Clifty!" she said, and bounced up to join him.  
  
They walked over to an empty table, and sat down. She saw how mad he looked.  
  
"Clift, are you okay?" she said, worried.  
  
"What's up with you and Gordo, huh?" he shouted, which got them weird looks from people walking by.  
  
"Be a little bit quieter, please! And what do you mean, about Gordo?"  
  
"You know what I mean! The way he looks at you, the way you look at him! And the newspaper, they said you two were going out!"  
  
"First of all, Clift," she said, emphasizing his name. " I look at Gordo with my eyes, same way as I look at everyone else, and the same way as everyone looks at everyone! And secondly, the newspaper reporter obviously made a mistake, I go out with you, NOT Gordo!"  
  
"Are you sure I'm the only one you're going out with?"  
  
"Who else would I go out with Clift? What do you think I am, a slut?!" she screamed  
  
"No, it's just, I want to make sure I'm the only one you're going out with!"  
  
"Actually, Clift Jenkins, I don't go out with anyone at all now," She said angrily, her voice rising. "Because we are THROUGH!"  
  
"But Lizzie, why?" he said, trying to be sweet now. But it was too late. Lizzie had already made up her mind.  
  
"Because all good relationships are based on TRUST!" she shouted. "And as you can see, this relationship has NONE of that!!!"  
  
"Fine, Lizzie. You be like that!" and he stormed away from the table.  
  
And then the tears came.  
  
Across the cafeteria, Britt ran to the bathroom to throw up. She'd been doing this a lot lately. She threw up all the time, especially whenever she saw food.  
  
Gordo, who had been nonchalantly watching Lizzie and Clift ever since she started screaming about whether Clift thought she was a slut. He saw Clift walk away angrily, and Lizzie began to cry. Him, being a good friend, went over to talk to her. He was usually the one to do this. He had done it after she broke up with Ronnie, and he was doing it now with Clift.  
  
"Hey, Liz." Gordo said quietly.  
  
"We broke up." she whispered.  
  
"He dumped you?" Gordo asked.  
  
"No, I dumped him." She said, as if she still couldn't believe it herself.  
  
"Wow. Er, I mean, sorry Lizzie. But what happened? Why did he call you a slut?"  
  
"How did you know?" she said, looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't being nosy! I was just, 'naturally curious'," he quickly defended himself. "Plus, you were screaming pretty loudly."  
  
"Oops." She said, suddenly embarrassed.  
  
"So, uh, why did y'all break up?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't get mad.  
  
She thought for a second, and then she carefully answered.  
  
"Lack of trust" she said. And then a fresh batch of tears came.  
  
"It's okay Lizzie." he whispered. He knew that nothing he could say would make he feel much better so he just hugged her and let her cry into his shoulder until the bell rang.  
  
***  
  
Miranda, Lizzie, Gordo, and Britt were headed to the Digital Bean after school. As they walked, Lizzie thought about what a good friend Gordo was, and she wondered about why, when the bell rang, and she looked into his eyes, she suddenly felt funny. 'It was probably,' she told herself. 'hunger. After all, you didn't finish all of your lunch. Yep, it was hunger. NOTHING else.'  
  
"I am soo hungry!" Britt said.  
  
"But every time you see food, you food, you throw up." Gordo said, confused.  
  
"I know!" Britt said in frustration.  
  
Laughing, Lizzie, Miranda, and Britt linked arms. Miranda started singing 'Survivor' by Destiny's Child, and soon the other two joined in, singing at the top of their lungs. Gordo stood a considerable amount away from them, and was filming them.  
  
"This," he shouted over their singing. "Is what I'm going to show you in 10 years! SO you can see you silly y'all were in 9th grade."  
  
"Whatever, Gordo!" Britt yelled, and then she went back to singing.  
  
***  
  
When will Britt be able to eat without throwing up? What will happen the next day in gym with Clift? Will they still know each other in 10 years? FIND OUT ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF (dun-de-dum) DigiChat! 


	12. An Apple A Day Can't Keep Me Away!

DigiChat  
  
Disclaimer: Nada! You know what? You look a lot like un burro!!! Ay carumba! I am too funny!  
  
OKAY! SOMEONE EMAIL ME! I AM DESPRATE! I need a name for Britt's baby! She should be having it in about 10 chapters or so from now, so give me whatever names you can think of, boy or girl! I'll pick the best one and name the baby!  
  
Well, there are no new reviews for me to answer, so here this story goes! (I write in bulk!)  
  
Another character will be introduced in this chapter. I'm sorry if you think it's too small. But the last people who sent something in for the contest were the ones who get the smallest parts!  
  
***  
  
Hilary walked over to Gordo's locker, and slammed it shut.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?!" he wanted to know.  
  
Hilary's eyes were looking incredibly fiery, despite the fact they were green. He twirled his locker combo, 38-42-8, and opened his locker back up. He started pulling his books out, while still listening to Hilary.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't have a thing with Lizzie McGuire!" she screeched. "I saw the way you two were hugging yesterday, and it looked a little more than friendly!"  
  
"She was crying." Gordo replied, incredibly calmly. "She was crying onto my shoulder over breaking up with Clift. I'm her friend, and that's what friends do, if you didn't know."  
  
He was getting really irritated with Hilary lately; all she ever did was bother him about Lizzie. He couldn't believe when they first started going out, she had actually convinced him to stop talking to Lizzie.  
  
"Ah, so Robo-slut has feelings, eh?" As she said that, Gordo couldn't help but notice how the fiery look left her green eyes and been replace with an icy stare.  
  
"What, I didn't realize we were talking about you and your feelings." he retorted.  
  
"We weren't, we were talking about Liz-" and then she realized what he had just said, and what it meant. "You little-ergh! I should break up with you!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right, you really should." He said; still as calm as he was when they first began their conversation began. "But you're taking too long, so here's what I'll do. I'll break up with you. Bye."  
  
And with that, he slammed his locker door shut, and walked away, leaving Hilary there to stare after him.  
  
***  
  
"So, Gordo, what's up?" Lizzie said cheerfully. She was in a much better mood today at lunch than she was yesterday.  
  
"We broke up." He said casually as he put his tray down next to her and sat down.  
  
"Oh that's cool." Lizzie said, not realizing what he meant, and then it hit her. "Oh my gosh, Hilary dumped you? What IS this, an epidemic?! Everyone is breaking up!"  
  
"Calm down Liz!" he said, laughing. " She didn't dump me, I dumped her, and if this is an epidemic, me and you seem to be the only ones who have it! Britt is still with Danny, and Miranda is going out with a guy who's in her Exploring Business class."  
  
"Oh my GOSH!" Lizzie squealed. "HOW did you find out before I did? I didn't know Mirada had a boyfriend!"  
  
"Well, she just told me, since we were standing together in the lunch line, and they just started going out last period."  
  
As if on cue, Miranda came over to the table with a tall guy with short brown hair right beside her. He was cute, and had a nice smile.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" Miranda said, practically beaming. "This is my new boyfriend, Cameron."  
  
"Hey Lizzie." He saw Gordo next to Lizzie. "Hey, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Gordo."  
  
Lizzie, Britt, and Miranda all began to talk, so Cameron struck up a conversation with Gordo.  
  
"So, do you and Lizzie go out?" he said.  
  
"Man," Gordo replied, smiling. "This seems to be the question to ask, lately. No Lizzie and I do not go out. Me, Miranda and her are best friends. And Britt, is well, Britt. She's the extra girl to the group, so that when they want to talk about girl stuff, and exclude me, the three of them talk."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Speaking of cool, guys, I need a favor." Britt said, suddenly turning to them.  
  
"What does cool have to do with doing you a favor?"  
  
"You four are cool enough to do me a favor. And besides, I'm a pregnant woman. You have to do what I say." she joked.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Today is the day for my four-month check up at the doctors. I have to go straight after school. My mom can't go because her new boyfriend John is taking her out. And I need a ride."  
  
"But we can't drive yet." Lizzie said, confused.  
  
"That's what you think." Miranda said, smirking.  
  
"What? Miranda! I thought we agreed the time me, you, and Gordo stole your aunt's car for a joyride was the last time we'd ever do that again!"  
  
"THAT is not what I meant." Miranda said dramatically. "Cameron here can drive. He is in tenth grade, if you didn't know!"  
  
"Wow," Britt said. "I didn't know he was a sophomore! Wait, then how is he in your class, Miranda?  
  
"Exploring Business is a mix of all the grades." She explained.  
  
"Coolie then." Britt announced. "It's settled. We'll all meet by the outside water fountains after school."  
  
"Eew, not the ones the birds poop on, right?" Lizzie said, disgusted.  
  
"Yep! Those very ones!" she chirped. "Just kidding Lizzie! The other ones, the cleaner ones!"  
  
"Good! I like water fountains ONLY when they are sanitary." She said.  
  
Everyone laughed at Lizzie, and although she didn't think it was too funny to like clean water fountains, Lizzie laughed along with them.  
  
***  
  
Britt sat on the table in the doctor's office, reading a Parenting Today magazine. The nurse had let Lizzie and Miranda join her in the office when they first arrived when they told her they were Britt's sisters. The nurse looked at Britt's red hair, Lizzie's blonde hair, and Miranda's black hair, and knew they were lying. But she let them go back with her anyways.  
  
Britt had finally started to show in the past few weeks, her tummy barely poking out.  
  
Britt had changed into one of those blue open-back gowns the nurse had given her. She kept tugging at the gown.  
  
"I hate these thing," she muttered. "It feels like I'm wearing a piece of paper."  
  
"It IS paper." Miranda said. "That's what they make it of."  
  
"How enlightening." Britt grumbled.  
  
Just then, Dr. Lilly Johansen came in. She looked young, about 30, and was wearing black pants and a pink shirt with the words 'An Apple A Day Won't Keep ME Away!' written on it in purple.  
  
"So, how's the mother-to-be?" Dr. Smith asked Britt.  
  
"Um, er, I'm fine, Dr. Johansen." Britt replied, obviously nervous.  
  
Dr. Johansen laughed and answered "Just call me Lilly. So, you are about 17 weeks along, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, Dr. Joh- I mean, Lilly." Britt said.  
  
"Are you having any problems?" Dr. Johansen inquired.  
  
"No, none at all." She said, sounding more confident.  
  
"That is SUCH a lie Britt!" Miranda said from where she was sitting.  
  
"Shut up!" Britt said. "What do you know anyways?"  
  
"Who are you two?" Dr. Johansen wanted to know.  
  
"We," Lizzie said. Are her sisters." She said this without sounding as if she were lying. She had become a much better liar than she was in the 7th grade when she wanted to go bra shopping.  
  
Dr. Johansen looked quizzically from Lizzie, to Miranda, then to Britt, and then back to Lizzie.  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said, thinking fast. "We all had different fathers."  
  
Dr. Johansen accepted this answer and then asked "What sort of problems?"  
  
"Well," Britt began reluctantly. "I have heartburn a lot. And sometimes I feel a bit dizzy. And I'm eating a WHOLE lot more than I used to."  
  
"That's perfectly normal." Dr. Johansen said as she went over to Britt, who had already lain down, to put her stethoscope against her skin to listen. "Try to increase you vitamin C and protein intake."  
  
She took off her stethoscope and scribbled something on her clipboard. "Do you have any questions for me?"  
  
"Well," Britt hesitated. "Does it hurt really badly when you have the baby, Lilly?"  
  
"Well, it's not painless, that's for sure." She grinned. "It wont hurt as much if you have drugs or medication. But lots of women choose to go with natural childbirth. It's healthier for the baby. If you wish to go with the natural, I have a few good classes I could refer you to that each you ways to breathe."  
  
"I already know how to breathe, Lilly!" Britt snapped, who was obviously irritated.  
  
Dr. Johansen could help but laugh. "That's not exactly what I meant. A Lamaze class. Knowing ways to breathe help make the birth process easier."  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess. Since it'll be better for the baby."  
  
Dr. Johansen gave Britt a list of good classes, and then they left.  
  
On the way to the Digital Bean from the doctor's office, they sang along loudly with the radio. They were in Cameron's shiny black BMW. His parents were obviously rich. Lizzie had found out from Miranda that his dad was a brain surgeon, or something. Miranda was glad he didn't act snobby because he was rich, and often wondered why Kate didn't try to get with him as soon as she found out he was rich.  
  
"Baby turn around and let me see that sexy body go BUMP BUMP BUMP!" Lizzie, Miranda, and Britt sang loudly, while Gordo and Cameron talked to each other in the front seat. "That is all I wanna see, baby, come on, show me!"  
  
Gordo reached over and turned the radio down. Lizzie, who was sitting behind him, swatted the back of his head.  
  
"I was listening to that!" she said. "Turn it back up!"  
  
"Nope." He said, which got him another swat. "Anyways. We're almost at the Digital Bean."  
  
Almost as soon as Gordo finished saying that, Cameron pulled into the parking lot of the Digital Bean. He found a parking space right in front of the Digital Bean, and they all hopped out of the car.  
  
They found a table in back, and a waitress came and took their orders.  
  
"So, Britt, what are you hoping it is, a boy or a girl?" Gordo asked.  
  
"For the sake of the world, I hope it's a girl. There are enough boys populating the world already, and they tend to either be stupid or mess things up." She said, and both Gordo and Cameron were wondering if she was kidding. Lizzie and Miranda already knew what she was saying was true. "But for me, I'll be delighted with whatever my baby turns out to be."  
  
"If it's a girl and she has your red hair, you could name her Scarlett." Cameron suggested.  
  
"Eew, no!" Miranda said, as if he had suggested eating the baby. "Everyone would call her 'Scar' as a nickname!"  
  
"Well, if it's a boy, you could name him Richard." Lizzie offered.  
  
"Lizzie, you remember what the nickname for Richard is?" Gordo said. "It's Dick.  
  
"Oh, you're right." She said. "DON'T name him Richard!"  
  
The food came, and almost immediately Britt was done with hers. She started to eat everyone else's food, and soon, there was no food left. When everyone looked at Britt, she just said 'Hey, I'm eating for two now!'.  
  
On the ride back, once Britt had already been dropped off at her house, Gordo said "I'm glad that that dance was canceled."  
  
"What dance?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Remember, the Winter dance? It was supposed to be today. They cancelled it when the whole Mrs. Tillies and Mr. Smith thing happened, and they canceled that PTA waltz thing, too." Miranda said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember." Lizzie said. "I had a killer dress for that waltz, too. It was dark green, and it looked really good on me!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm disappointed about that too." Miranda sighed. "I had a wine red dress, and this lit-"  
  
"Enough girl talk for today!" Gordo cut in. "And anyways, back to what I was saying. I'm glad they cancelled that waltz because I don't feel like talking to Hilary."  
  
"Yeah, same here with Clift!"  
  
"I got sort of tired of Ethan. Once when we were dancing, I was like, you're a good dancer Ethan, do you dance a lot? And you know what he said?" Miranda didn't wait long enough for anyone to answer. "'I like ketchup and mustard on my hot dogs'" she said in voice that sounded almost exactly like Ethan's, which made them all laugh.  
  
"Here's your stop, Lizzie and Gordo!" Cameron said.  
  
"Thanks for the ride!" Lizzie said. "Call me, Miranda! Come on Gordo!"  
  
"Thanks for the ride, bye guys, I'll call you tonight Miranda, and I'm coming Lizzie." Gordo said.  
  
The BMW pulled off quickly, and Lizzie and Gordo started to walk home.  
  
"Which house first today, mine or yours?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Um, today, we'll go by yours." he said. "I have to help my neighbor, Ms. Adams, install her computer. My mom volunteered me to do it, without asking me."  
  
"Okay." She said.  
  
"Hey Lizzie?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm gonna get you back for hitting me on my head today in the car!"  
  
Lizzie laughed, and started to run. Although she got a head start, Gordo was faster than she was, and pretty soon he had caught up with her. He talked her and they landed on someone's front lawn.  
  
"Got ya!" Gordo said and then started tickling her.  
  
"STOP! I mean it!" Although she didn't sound serious since she was laughing.  
  
Gordo stopped, and the two lay there, looking up into the blue November sky. It was perfect, the two of them, laying side by side, not saying anything, but it not being an awkward silence. They had know each other too long for it to be an awkward silence. It was just there, and it was perfect. They were best friends and didn't need too fill up the silence with chatter.  
  
And then a hunched over man with age spots all over his face came out of the house, and waved his cane at them while slowly inching towards them.  
  
"Hey you kids!" he wheezed. "Get off my lawn!"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo stood up, and started running and laughing all the way to Gordo's house. They collapsed into a swing on the porch, and then they finally caught their breath.  
  
"So." Lizzie began. "Why did you break up with Hilary."  
  
Gordo studied Lizzie's face carefully for a moment. He knew if he said the real reason, because Hilary was jealous of Lizzie, Lizzie would do something crazy, like trying to get them back together.  
  
"Lack," he said slowly. "Of trust." And with he grinned.  
  
"That doesn't tell me anything!" Lizzie said.  
  
"It's exactly what you told me when you and Clift broke up!" Gordo said playfully.  
  
They both laughed, and when the looked at each other they couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes. Finally, Gordo spoke.  
  
"I better go in now." Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah, you should." She replied, still looking into his eyes. "Yeah, well, see ya."  
  
"See you, Lizzie." And then he goes inside of his house.  
  
Lizzie walked down his porch steps, across his front lawn, got back on the sidewalk, and began to walk home.  
  
***  
  
Whoa! My longest chapter ever! You guys better be happy! If you are, or even if you aren't, give me a review! I need to know if people like this story, and if I should continue!  
  
Lilly was the character introduced in the chappie!  
  
How long will Miranda be with Cameron? What will the baby's name be? What is Mrs. Tillies and Mr. Smith up to? Where has Matt been? And why isn't Jo McGuire ever around? Will the old man ever catch Lizzie and Gordo? FIND OUT ALL THIS IN MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF (la-da-dad daaaaaa) DigiChat! (BUT I'LL ONLY WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER IF I GET MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!) 


	13. Return to the DigiChat aka Will You Go O...

DigiChat  
  
Disclaimer: None! I own nothing. Except.. This raggedy Barbie doll(don't ask why), 2 eggs(breakfast), and a toothbrush(oh wait, I didn't buy that, my mom did!).  
  
Good breakfast tip: Boiled egg(and the yolk!), a piece of fried Spam, and orange juice. Bite into the egg, the Spam, and drink some OJ at the same time. Trust me, it's good. I'm eating it as I type! ON SECOND THOUGHT, DON'T~ I'm typing this after I finished eating, and now I think I have to throw up. It tasted good, but I always get sick after I eat egg yolk.  
  
This chapter isn't long.someone said that my story was too confusing, so I'll be writing shorter chapters so I can stay focused on one thing.  
  
Someone email me at milla_matisse@yahoo.com! I need ideas for the story!  
  
***  
  
Lizzie had forgotten all about DigiChat in the past week or so, because with everything, the teacher scandal, Britt's baby, and breaking up with Clift, she was so busy she barely had time to think. But luckily, the teacher scandal was old news, Britt being there had become normal, and Lizzie finally had time to think.  
  
She logged on to DigiChat, hoping that dg_guy would be there. She saw the name DG_GUY and clicked on it, inviting him to a private chat.  
  
***  
  
Gordo sat in his room, on the computer. His parents were downstairs, planning their international banquet that was coming up in a few months. His parents were part of some Hillridge club were they hosted events to raise money for the needy. Their next one would be in March, just three months away. Everyone would dress up as someone from a different country, and bring a dish from that country. Gordo was glad his parents weren't making him go.  
  
PRINCESS_LIZZISWIRLZ HAS INVITED YOU TO A PRIVATE CHAT. ACCEPT DECLINE  
  
Gordo clicked on accept. He had been wondering if she would be coming on, since she hadn't been on in a long time. He had been coming on everyday, hoping she'd be there.  
  
princess_lizziswirlz : wazzuperz?  
  
dg_guy: nothing: wondering how I got the parental units I have  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: explain  
  
dg_guy: they r weird n I want 2 kno if there was a mix up at the hospital  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: lol, I think that sometimes.  
  
dg_guy: they like to do weird stuff. I dunno, the just rnt normal  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: define normal  
  
dg_guy: the opposite of crazy, I guess. they always want to save the planet, or help people.  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: ah, well my 'rents are weird, but hey don't save the environment or anything. they r jus weird.  
  
dg_guy: ah well. weird is weird is weird is weird is weird is weird is weird is weird!  
  
princess_lizziswirlz:yea I guess so. being weird can be anything. all I kno is that all 'rents seem to b weird.  
  
dg_guy: so what have u been up 2 lately  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: ive been sooo busy. sry I haven't been on lately.  
  
dg_guy: ive been on looking 4 u everday 4 about 10 minutes.  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: so sweet : ) well, I should b on more.  
  
dg_guy: good. so. u dating any1?  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: hee. no. are u  
  
dg_guy: nah.. I broke up with my girlfriend a while ago  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: if u don't mind me asking, why?  
  
dg_guy: she was jealous of a girl I hang with  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: aah. yea, my ex-bf had a jealousy problem too.  
  
dg_guy: it must be something in the water  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: lol. So, uh this is perfect.  
  
dg_guy: how?  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: im single, ur single.  
  
dg_guy: and???  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: we can go out  
  
dg_guy: r u feeling ok?  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: yes! I mean, not go out in real life!  
  
dg_guy: then how?  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: u can be my e-boyfriend and ill be ur e-girlfriend.  
  
dg_guy: ur crazy  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: I kno. But every1 but me has 1. do u?  
  
dg_guy: an e-girl friend? no  
  
princess_lizziswirlz:then its settled! dg_guy, will u go out with me?  
  
dg_guy: sure. but i still think ur crazy  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: so do I : )  
  
dg_guy: well, I g2g im going down stairs to see what my parents are doing.  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: okay. : ( ill talk 2 u later?  
  
dg_guy: yeah.  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: bye  
  
dg_guy: c ya  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: b ya  
  
dg_guy has left this chat at 6:08:21  
  
princess_lizzieswirlz has left this chat at 6:08:27  
***  
  
Ooh! dg_guy and princess_lizzieswirlz go out! And they finally got back to the DigiChat!  
  
What will happen next? Find out. never! I've decided to end the story here. I don't like it all too much. Keep watching for a new story I'm gonna write soon!  
HA HA HA. Just joking! I've spent too much time on this story to stop here! I think after I finish this story, I'm going to write 2 sequels to it. I won't give away now what will happen in the sequels! But there will be two of them! One still during high school, one, later.  
  
FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF(ra-da-da-duhhh) DigiChat! 


	14. He's Gone

DigiChat  
  
Disclaimer: My name is Bob. Bob has a cow. My name is Bob, Bob has a cow. I have a friend. His name is Joe. Bob has a friend his name is Joe. Joe has a friend. His name is Tim. Joe has a friend his name is Tim. Tim has a friend named Joe, who has a friend named Bob who has a cow. The cow goes moo. I am Bob. And I don't own Lizzie McGuire. Although Tim has a friend who own Lizzie McGuire!  
  
I'm lying about all of the above. I don' know anyone named Tim, Joe, or Bob. And sadly I don't have a cow. And I happen to be a girl.  
  
kmacheerchic13 AND surrealallstar- yeah, they'll be on DigiChat more often now.  
  
Karen- Newsflash- I never said having a baby at 14 was cool!  
  
Liz/Karen- If you want a realistic story, read someone else's, because I don't wanna change how it's written. Not trying to be rude, but it'd pretty boring if I tried to make it completely realistic.  
  
Kristen: I'll try to work you into the story soon! Thanks for the cookie offer!  
  
For everyone who thinks the pregnancy doesn't seem quite right, I wouldn't know, seeing as how I've never been pregnant. I'm mostly reading stuff off the net.  
  
EVERYONE WHO LIKES THE STORY: thanks! : )  
  
I think I'm gonna change the story description, or maybe I'll just say it here. I need too explain what the description means, because a lot of people seem to be confused. Okay, this is what the story is about: Everything that happens in school, happens in school. People are mean to each other, don't get along, whatever. But on DigiChat, they don't know it's the people who go to their school they're talking to, so they have no reason to hate them. This results in people seeing people for who they really are, outside the social status of school. The DigiChat isn't in every chapter because THAT'S NOT WHAT THE STORY IS ALL ABOUT! It's named DigiChat because DigiChat is going to have a lot to do with the story, especially an up coming event in about 8 chapters from now.  
  
On with the story, eh? Oh yeah, and it's about mid-December, the 18th in the story now. The story started out at the beginning of November, now it's about mid-December. Oh yeah, and I know they were having the Winter dance in November; it's just that that's what my school does.  
  
Wow, the 14th chapter in 9 days! I have no life, huh?  
  
***  
  
Lizzie, Britt, and Miranda were in the kitchen at Britt's house before they had to go to school. Lizzie and Miranda were sitting at the kitchen table, Lizzie reading a Seventeen magazine, and Miranda reading a YM. Britt was wearing a white apron, and big, yellow, rubber gloves. She had a sponge in her hands, and she was scrubbing the inside of the refrigerator with all her might.  
  
"Don't tell me you can't smell it!" She said in frustration.  
  
"Smell what, Britt?" Miranda said, not looking up from her magazine.  
  
"That rotten smell! I can't seem to find where it's coming from."  
  
"All I can smell is Clorox, and the smell is making me sort of dizzy, Britt." Lizzie said, holding her nose. "I always get sort of dizzy around chemicals."  
  
Recently, all of Britt's senses had become stronger. Dr. Johansen said it was the pregnancy. Britt hated it, because she could never find where the smell was coming from.  
  
"So Britt," Miranda said, putting her magazine down. "Has your mom calmed down about the baby yet?"  
  
When Britt's mom found out about the baby, she went crazy. She yelled and screamed at Britt for two hours straight.  
  
"Well, she's not throwing things anymore," Britt said. "She stopped that when she threw Grandma's antique vase against the wall before she realized what she was doing."  
  
"Is she still talking about adoption?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah, she swears I'm gonna give the baby up for adoption." Britt said, while stuffing some of the cookies that were on the table in her mouth. "But I'm not going to. I know, I'm really young, what about going to college, how am I going to go to prom when I have a baby to watch, I have my whole life ahead of me. But it's my baby, and I'm not gonna carry it around for nine months, throw up, and go through the pain of delivery just to hand my baby over to someone else."  
  
"Wow Britt," Lizzie said, amazed. "You have a point there. But I am so glad that I'm not pregnant. I don't think I could keep it."  
  
"Britt, no offense or anything," Miranda said as she watched Britt gobble down the last of the cookies. "But it looks more like you're eating for three rather than just two!"  
  
"Yeah, well, Dr. Johansen said it's perfectly normal to be eating so much. The baby's hungry!" she said as she went to the fridge to get some more food.  
  
"And lately, so are we Britt! You always eat our food for us!" Lizzie said, laughing.  
  
***  
  
Samantha Tillies was at the grocery store at 7:30 in the morning, walking down aisle 5. She had on a scarf and sunglasses, which she wore everywhere lately, or else people would recognize her. They weren't even polite about it. They just pointed and talked out loud, not bothering to whisper. The Town Clean Up Committee she was trying to join had rejected her. Her neighbors wouldn't talk to her anymore. And Bob. Samantha and Bob had gone out once since what had came to be known as the 'teacher scandal' had been discovered.  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
"Bob," Samantha said. "No one will look me in the face anymore. Jake has already told me I need to have all of my stuff out of the house in exactly one week. Wherever I go, people know who I am, and even the small children made rude remarks to me. You're the only person I have, Bob."  
  
"Samantha," he said. "The day you leave, come to my house. I'll be waiting there for you. We'll go live in summer house in Arizona."  
  
"But it's only a summer house, right?" she asked, confused.  
  
"I only used it for the summer." He explained. "When my parents died, they left it to me. I only use it in the summer though."  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
That had been exactly one week ago. She already had her suitcases packed away in the Honda, the car her husband had let her keep. He said there was no way she could have the Lexus, since it was a present from his side of the family on their wedding day. She was shopping for last minute groceries she'd need for the car ride to Arizona. She reached up to the top shelf, pulled down a box of Wheaties, and headed for the checkout lane.  
  
***  
  
Samantha went up to his house, and rang the doorbell.  
  
A very pregnant looking woman answered the door, all color drained from his face.  
  
"Is Bob home?" Samantha asked.  
  
"He's gone." The woman answered. "Gone."  
  
"Okay!" Coach Smithies voice boomed throughout the gym, causing everyone to quiet down. "Our next gym assignment will be. BASKETBALL!"  
  
"Oh great. " Lizzie muttered to Miranda. "Now everyday I have to worry about avoiding flying objects in gym!"  
  
"Since we never quite finished the waltzing unit," Coach Smithies continued. "Your temporary basketball partner will be whoever you waltzing partner was. But just for today. Tomorrow I'll get you new partners. But today, my alarm went off late, I was all out of coffee, and I had no clean clothes left"  
  
"Okay, talk about too much information!" Miranda said as she went off to get Ethan.  
  
Lizzie walked over to Clift, since he obviously wasn't making any moves to come get her.  
  
"Clift." She said, her voice flat. She passed him the ball, and it hit him in the chest pretty hard. He passed it back.  
  
"Wassup Lizzie?" he said. "Long time no see. Where have you been?"  
  
"Around." She wasn't going to fall for his nice act. Something was going on, he was acting too sweet.  
  
"Well, Friday is the last day before Christmas break." He said, smiling. "What are you going to be doing?"  
  
"Opening present, caroling, and riding around in my reindeer drawn sleigh, you know, that sort of thing." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yes. Now I remember from when we were going out, you always did have a good sense of humor."  
  
"Yea, that's nice Clift." She said as she passed the ball back to him.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing for Christmas?"  
  
"No, not really." She said.  
  
"I'll tell you anyways." He said, flashing he a fake smile. "I'm going skiing with Hilary Kidd. You know, since we're going out know and all."  
  
Lizzie couldn't stand it any longer. She had been trying to keep her anger in, but now it boiled over. Not because she was jealous that Clift was going out with Hilary, because they were sure to break up in a few weeks. But because Clift was going out with Gordo's ex, and he knew somehow that would make her mad.  
  
She took the basketball, and threw it with all her might, right at Clift's face.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, Lizzie." Britt said as she took a bite of her Salisbury steak at lunch. "Tell me one more time what happened after you hit him in the face."  
  
"Well, of course everyone looked over," Lizzie said. "And all the girls who are madly in love with him came rushing over, making sure their precious Clift was alright. He said I threw it at him in purpose, but of course Coach Smithies didn't believe me. She knew that the gym teacher at Hillridge Middle had elected me Miss Lazy America at the end-of-the-year ceremony last year. She assumed I had threw it accidentally, which I agreed with."  
  
"And she didn't get an any trouble at all!" Miranda added.  
  
"Nope!" Lizzie said happily. "But I think Clift's fanclub has formed a We Hate Lizzie McGuire club. They kept giving me evil looks all through the rest of gym."  
  
"Oh well," Gordo said. "We'll counteract them with the We Love Lizzie McGuire Club." He hadn't meant for it to come out that way.  
  
Miranda looked at Gordo, and then at Lizzie. They were both blushing. Miranda decided to save them both.  
  
"So," she said. "Wanna have a party this weekend?"  
  
***  
  
: )  
  
And nobody review saying the Miss Lazy America thing is unrealistic. In elementary school, my gym teacher announced I was Miss Lazy America 3 years In a row. I'm so proud of myself!  
  
Will Clift get his revenge? Or will the We Hate Lizzie McGuire club do it for him? Where is Bob? Who is the pregnant woman? Will they have a party next weekend? 


	15. And He Really Fooled Us All

DigChat  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing I own, nothing I see, I see you are too nothing for me. Sorry if it confuses you, it confuses me too. It means I own NADA!  
  
This chapter is written for the sole purpose of the Samantha, Bob, and the pregnant woman drama.  
  
***  
  
"Well," Samantha Tillies said impatiently, still holding her suitcase. "When will he be back?"  
  
"Never," the woman said as if she didn't quite believe it herself. "Never, I think."  
  
Suddenly, the woman remembered someone was there. She looked Samantha up and down, and said, this time a little rudely.  
  
"You're the woman my husband had an affair with, aren't you? Come on in. I need to have a few words with you anyways."  
  
The woman walked into the house and left the door open, which Samantha took to mean she was supposed to follow. She walked into the house with her suitcase in her hand, and shut and locked the door behind her. She saw the woman sitting in a beautiful white room on a white couch. She removed her shoes because she didn't want to ruin the lush white carpet. She walked into the room and just stood in front of the woman.  
  
"You can sit down, if you'd like." She told Samantha.  
  
"Oh, thank you." She sat down in a chair behind her, and put her suitcase next to the chair.  
  
"So." Samantha said.  
  
"Why?" the woman said, close to tears. "Did you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That he was married, that I'm pregnant, that I'm his wife?" the woman said, crying.  
  
Samantha looked into the woman's face. She was young; she looked about 24 or so. She had long brown hair, and crystal blue eyes. Her teeth were straight and white, and her eyes looked puffy from crying. Samantha wondered if Bob liked younger women, since he was 47, she herself was 29, and his wife looked to be about 24. She knew since Bob was gone, she could lie to this woman, say that Bob told her he was single. But for some reason, she couldn't. Because she as another woman who loved Bob, just as Samantha had. And he had left both of them.  
  
"Yes." She said, shamefully. "That's how it all started."  
  
And Samantha began to cry.  
  
"When did he leave?"  
  
"Well," the woman said. "I woke up this morning, and he was gone. I went to check the keys drawer to see if he had took his car for a drive. He had. But his summerhouse keys were gone too. I panicked, checked the safe were we keep extra money in case of emergencies. It was gone. It was all gone."  
  
"What's your name?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Lorelei." The woman said, looking up into Samantha's face. "And I already know yours is Samantha, from all the newspapers."  
  
"Well, Lorelei." Samantha said. "Call the summer house."  
  
"I did. The phone is disconnected." Lorelei said in between sobs. "And I looked in his home office upstairs, and in his desk drawers, I found- I found these papers."  
  
"What papers?" Samantha inquired.  
  
"The papers to the summerhouse." Lorelei said. "He- he sold it!"  
  
Samantha just sat there and let Lorelei cry, feeling sorry for her and herself. Suddenly Lorelei's head snapped up and she looked at Samantha with hate in her eyes.  
  
"Why do you have a suitcase with you?" she said angrily.  
  
"Well, I-" Samantha said nervously.  
  
"Just say it!"  
  
"Bob told me to meet him her to day, and we'd drive to the summerhouse and live there."  
  
"Wow," Lorelei said with a sad smile on her face. "He really fooled us both, didn't he? He told me he was sorry for cheating on me, and he would go to counseling with me to make this whole mess up to me. This was the first day we were supposed to go. And he told you that you two would run off together today. And he's gone. He must have been planning this for a while, ever since the your affair was made public."  
  
"He really did." Samantha said in disbelief. "And I thought he loved me."  
  
"That's what I thought." Lorelei said. "Heck, he gave me a ring."  
  
"Yeah." Samantha said. "But I guess he didn't really love either one of us, married or not."  
  
"So why did you see him when you knew he had a pregnant wife at home?"  
  
"The same reason you said yes to him when he asked you to marry him. I loved him."  
  
"And he fooled us all." Lorelei said. "So, are you going to head back home now?"  
  
"No," Samantha said, feeling shameful. "My husband kicked me out. This was the last place I have to go. No one in my family has been speaking to me ever since the scandal."  
  
"Well," Lorelei said. "Maybe you can stay here for a while."  
  
Samantha looked at Lorelei in complete disbelief.  
  
"Well, I mean. Since you have nowhere to go." Lorelei said quickly. "And though I can't completely forgive you for having an affair with my husband, you did it for the same reason I married him. He charmed you, he led you to believe he loved you. And then he broke your heart by running off, just like he broke mine by having an affair and then running off."  
  
"I really appreciate it." Samantha said, recovering from he initial shock. "I really do. But I feel I'd be imposing."  
  
"Where are you going to go, then?" Lorelei said.  
  
"Well, er, um." Samantha stammered.  
  
"That's what I thought." Lorelei said triumphantly. "There are three bedrooms in this house, and there will be five when I remove Bob's office and his small library. You could at least stay until the baby comes. It's due next month."  
  
"Well. . ." Samantha thought. "Okay. And I'm really sorry about Bob."  
  
"I am too." Lorelei said. " I'm sorry about ever having anything to do with Bob."  
  
And they sat and hugged, and cried. The two, although they may have been enemies, understood that Bob had both hurt them, and that they needed each other, since the only person they both left had just exited their lives, most likely forever.  
  
***  
  
Again this chapter was for the sole purpose of getting the Bob, Samantha, and Lorelei drama to come to an end. This is probably one of the last chapters I'm going to write about them. There will probably only be 2 more.  
  
If you think this chapter was rushed, I know it is. But I'm tired of this Bob/Samantha thing dragging on, and I need to wrap and up and move on.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
What will the gang say to Miranda's request for a party? How long will Samantha love with Lorelei? Where is Bob? FIND OUT ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT chapter of (dun-diddy-dummmmmm) DigiChat! 


	16. All in Favor

DigiChat  
  
Disclaimer: see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil, I AM evil! And I own nothing.  
  
Guess who's back? I am!  
  
Sorry I haven't been updated in a while! I was just floating around, doin' nothing!  
  
Aah! Sorry! In the last chapter I put 'love with Lorelei!' I'll have to change that! I meant 'stay with Lorelei!' OOPS!  
  
Anonymous1: Uh, there are two pregnancies. One lady is pregnant because she happens to be married. The other girl is pregnant because she made a really bad decision and now she's going to have to grow up a little faster than normal and raise that baby.  
  
Anonymous2: Britt is a girl who won a contest, and that's why a character is named Britt.  
  
hyperwriter: I don't think Britt's pregnancy is cool. And Britt will have some upcoming drama being a teenage mother, don't worry. It'll be in about 5 chapters maybe.  
  
Princess of Darkness: who said they went to jail? The cops have to come, 'girly'. Two teachers were making out in front of kids equals those donuts chompin' guys we call cops.  
  
This chapter is continuing the lunch where Miranda asks about a party! All of y'all people who want more DigiChat, I'll make the next chappie DigiChat, okay?  
  
Don't forget to check out my new story, 'Dancing on the Moon with You', a story in Miranda's POV! I think it will really be good, and it's completely different from DigiChat! I don't know who I'm gonna make the couples in that story, but im an L/G FOREVER kinda girl!  
  
On with the buffalo art festival exhibition! Er, I mean, the show!  
  
NOTE: The gym thing happened yesterday! They're at lunch talking about it the next day!  
  
***  
  
"Yeah!" Cameron said, just as Lizzie, Gordo, and Britt said no.  
  
"Why not you guys?" Miranda said, sounding a bit whiny.  
  
"I have to go to the doctor! Yuck." Britt said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. She still hated doctors. "My stomach is bigger than most pregnant women's, my mom said so. So we have to go to the doctor and check it out."  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" Cameron asked. "The baby, I mean. Not the doctor."  
  
"I don't know yet. I want it to be a surprise." Britt said in between mouthfuls of Gordo's Lunch Meat Surprise, quite infamous around school, courtesy of Hillridge lunch ladies.  
  
"Do you need me to come with you?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No, my mom's into this whole grandma thing now. Go figure, eh?" She said before she took a swig of Lizzie's Vanilla Coke. "She's so excited about it I get mad sometimes. I mean, we're living off my mom's divorce settlement money from ex-hubby #3, and she's going absolutely wild buying weird stuff we'll never need for the baby."  
  
"Why can't you have a party with me Lizzie?" Miranda asked, turning to face Lizzie.  
  
"Family Christmas photos," Lizzie said as she rolled her eyes. "And, you know how my mom think it's fun family bonding time when we all lick the envelopes to send to about a million relatives and friends all over the world together."  
  
"Ah, Lizzie." Cameron said, looking pained himself, as did everyone else at the table. " I feel your pain."  
  
"Well Gordo, give me your great excuse." Miranda said in a TV announcer's voice.  
  
"Well, my parent's believe this weekend would be a great weekend for me to help them with their International Banquet costumes that's in MARCH, which happens to be a whole three months away!" he said, shaking his head like he couldn't believe himself. "Seriously. They're going as a Scandinavian couple. I now refer to them as Hansel and Gretel, seeing as how all they do is practice their accents and make Glogg, the dish they're bringing to the banquet."  
  
"Well, my parents are spending most of their time at my aunt, Tia Inez's house, trying to make it look wonderful for our relatives that will be visiting from Mexico." Miranda said. "So my house is empty."  
  
"Hey!" Brit said. "We can have a New Years Eve Party! All in favor say I!"  
  
"I." Lizzie, Miranda, December, Adam, Gordo, Danny, Cameron, and Britt said at the same time."  
  
"Okay, so we'll have a New Years Party at my house!" Cameron said. "My parent will be in New York."  
  
"But I still won't have a party this weekend!" Miranda said.  
  
"We'll have our own party, Miranda." Cameron said as he looked at Miranda, and she began to giggle.  
  
Lizzie looked at Miranda giggling and looking at Cameron all goo goo eyed, and felt jealous. It didn't help that Danny had just come over and Britt was now sitting on his lap. And it added to her misery that December, and pretty girl with super long red hair and green eyes, was practically making out with her boyfriend Adam right beside Lizzie. Lizzie looked at Gordo, who was eating the little bit of food left on his tray that Britt hadn't eaten. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. All of a sudden, she felt a little tingle. She didn't know what it was, but she just kept grinning and took a bite of her Salisbury steak.  
  
"I can't believe you got away with that Clift thing yesterday." Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah, well," Lizzie said, smiling. I guess it must be my McGuire charm."  
  
"Must be." He said.  
  
***  
  
GYM CLASS  
  
December Everett, the girl with the long red hair and green eyes, was up at the front of the gym, yelling at Coach Smithies.  
  
"Uh-uh!" December yelled, loud enough for the whole gym to hear her as they played basketball. "This grade is supposed to be an A, NOT a B! I did the electric slide perfectly! And my Cha-cha slide was even better! You can NOT tell me my incredible cha-cha ing only got be a B!"  
  
"Fine!" Coach Smithies sighed. As soon as she gave the class their grades for a unit they had completed, December was the only one who put up a fuss EVERY time. "I surrender. You're right, your cha-cha was incredible. You get a A."  
  
"Thanks, Coach Smithies." December smiled sweetly. "And by the way, it's an A, not a A."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever December." Coach smithies said. "Whatever."  
  
December walked over to the hoop where Lizzie, Miranda, Jessa, Gordo, and Dave were standing. Jessa was Miranda's partner, and Dave was Gordo's partner. December and Lizzie were partners.  
  
"So, December," Lizzie said. "Did you get your grade changed?"  
  
"Yep," she replied, smiling broadly. " I now have an A!"  
  
"God, why do you always be able to do that?" Miranda said. "I mean, change your grades like that?"  
  
"Why are you always able to do that, you mean." December said instinctively. "And it's a gift from God."  
  
"That's nice," Lizzie said as she missed a shot and the ball rebounded back towards her. "God gave you the gift to debate your grade, and all he gave me was the ability to do rhythmic gymnastics."  
  
"Swish." Gordo said as he made a basket. "And I got the great gift of being a star basketballer."  
  
"Whatever." Miranda said, laughing and rolling her eyes.  
  
"I am so glad today is the last day before Christmas vacation begins!" Jessa said. "That new math teacher, Ms. Rhodes, is creepy!"  
  
"No she's not!" Dave said as Gordo passed him the ball. "She's a real pushover."  
  
"Yeah, she barely speaks." Lizzie said. "Math class is once again total freedom hour."  
  
***  
  
Sorry so short! I needed this to be short and sweet.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I'm so happy. Most of the reviews I get are good. The bad ones are mostly gripes about Britt's pregnancy. Don't worry; she'll see the bad side of it real soon.  
  
How will Christmas go for Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, Cameron, and Britt? How will the New Years Party go? Will Britt ever stop being a doctor-hater? Find out all this and more in the next chapter of (bum-bada-bum!) DigiChat! (sponsored by the Got Milk? Association and the makers of Spam.) 


	17. The Glogg is on Fire! We Don't Need No W...

DigiChat  
  
Disclaimer: Nada!  
  
I own everyone except the characters you see on Lizzie McGuire! This means I own Samantha, Lorelei, Bob, Britt, Cameron, December, Coach Smithies, Mrs. Jeffers, Cameron, Adam, Jake, Hilary, Clift and anyone else unfamiliar.  
  
I know on Lizzie McGuire, Gordo is Jewish, but here I'm going to make him half-Jewish, half-Christian, because I'm sure no expert on Judaism, although I do know a nice bit about it.  
  
***  
  
"Gretel! The Glogg is done!" Gordo yelled to his mother from the kitchen. "Come get it before it burns!"  
  
Lately, Gordo's Mom and Dad were spending all their time preparing for the International Banquet for their Hillridge Improvement Club. His mom always had thread and a needle in her hand, trying to sew her and her husbands's Scandinavian costumes, while at the same time trying to perfect her Glogg cooking. Gordo's Dad was running around, conversing with his wife in a very bad sounding accent, and trying to write the speech he was going to give at the banquet.  
  
Gordo had taken to calling his parents Hansel and Gretel instead of Mom and Dad; it was almost as if they were Hansel and Gretel. He decided maybe his parents needed their own shrinks.  
  
He walked up to his room and shut the door behind him. He saw his computer screen had an instant message popped up, so he went over to check it out.  
  
Last week he had found out that DigiChat had an instant message system, and the girl he 'went out' with, who called herself Swirlz, had IMed him.  
  
princess_lizziswirlz : sup cutie?  
  
dg_guy: how do u kno im cute? What if I was a 40 yr old monster?  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: youd b a cute 40 yr old monster!  
  
dg_guy: whatever. . .  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: lolz, seriously do u have a pic  
  
dg_guy: nah.  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: well, describe urself, then  
  
dg_guy: I have orange eyes, blue hair, n green skin, n I have purple hair covering my arms n legs  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: ah, im almost the same, except im a gurl and I have orange hair on my arms, not prple  
  
dg_guy: lol  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: what r u doin 4 christmas?  
  
dg_guy: im not sure. Nothing special, 'family bonding'  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: eck, ya. I think we r doin the whole fam bonding thing this year  
  
dg_guy: how fun  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: we should meet some time.. what r u doin on New years? Can u come 2 a part w/ me?  
  
dg_guy: sry, no. I already agreed 2 go 2 someone's party.  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: ok we'll meet some other time  
  
dg_guy: good : )  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: oh my gosh  
  
dg_guy: what?  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: I just heard glass breaking downstairs  
  
dg_guy: go see what it is  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: ok well, bye  
  
dg_guy: bye  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: luv ya  
  
dg_guy: ok  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: luv ya.. u know u want to say it  
  
dg_guy: bye bye  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: say it  
  
dg_guy: luv ya.. happy now? Guys don't say those kinda things, ya kno?  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: ha. first boy ever told me he loved me, n I forced him to.  
  
dg_guy: ur crazy  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: it's a gift  
  
dg_guy: bye swirlz  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: bye DG  
  
dg_guy: c ya  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: b ya  
  
dg_guy has left this chat at 7:18:31  
  
princess_lizzieswirlz has left this chat at 7:18:37  
  
***  
  
Gordo signed off, and then sniffed the air. He ran immediately to the top of the stairs.  
  
"GRETEL!" he yelled, loud enough for the neighbors to hear. "THE GLOGG IS BURNING!!"  
  
***  
  
Do you like this chapter? A lot of people are reviewing or emailing me to request for more DigiChat chapters, so I'll try to write more soon.  
  
How will the gang spend Christmas? Will the New Years Eve party be a success? Lorelei will have her baby soon, what will it be? What's Bob up to? And will Gretel ever get to the Glogg in time? FIND OUT ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF(ba-ra-ta-ra-ta-ta-tuuuuuuuum!) DigiChat!(proud makers of Spam) 


	18. ¡Feliz Navidad!

DigiChat  
  
Disclaimer: Despite all those threat letters I sent to Disney, I still don't own Lizzie. Or at least, not yet! : ) JUST KIDDING! But I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
FUNNY STORY! There's this smart girl with blonde hair, and although I don't use the words punk, prep, skater boy/girl, and especially poser (because it's a dumb word. We're all posers if we get our pictures taken. I know that it's a different meaning, but still. It's a stupid word.) she can only be described as a prep. She wears ironed khakis and gray vests over her shirts everyday that she's not wearing one of her news anchor lady type suits. She was talking to her friend and she was like "Wow Hannah. That is really off of the heezy, for sheezy." And said it like that, in a stiff, formal sort of way like the news anchors talk. I cracked up laughing.  
  
If anyone saw the chapter of this story up here that was in Miranda's POV, that was a mistake, and I deleted it as soon as I could. If you didn't see it, good. It wasn't meant to be put up here.  
  
If anyone has a problem with me them y'all even though they're in California, take a hike. . . right off a cliff! : )  
  
sup3r-manz-gurli: thanx!  
  
***  
  
Gordo sat on the couch in his living room and watched in amusement as his parents sang Christmas carols. He would have joined in, but he was really tired. Ever since Late November, when Hanukkah had begun, he had been tired. His parents insist on celebrating Hanukkah and Christmas since Gordo is half Jewish and half Christian. He liked all the presents he got, but frankly he thought he saw too many aunts he never knew he had who loved to give him big kisses and pinch his cheeks like he was a doll.  
  
"Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to sayyyyyyyy.. .. .." his mom wailed.  
  
"Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh to night?" Mr. Gordon finished.  
  
Gordo's mind drifted to yesterday, Christmas Eve, when he, Lizzie, Miranda, and Britt had exchanged gifts.  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
"Ooh! Gordo! It's beautiful!" Lizzie squealed as she hugged Gordo. "Here, put it on for me!"  
  
He stood up and Lizzie handed him the necklace. It was beautiful; it was a silver necklace with a wonderful silver dolphin on the chain. It was silver, with a blue crystal in the dolphin's mouth.  
  
Lizzie held up her hair and Gordo stood behind her and fastened the necklace. She turned around to face him, grinning.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked.  
  
"Great!" Gordo said, and he really meant it.  
  
"Okay, Britt, open mine!" Miranda said as she slid Britt a large box that held her present. Britt was big.  
  
"Oh yeah, Britt?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What was the reason the doctor said your stomach is so big?"  
  
"Oh," Britt said, looking embarrassed. "She said I had gas. And the heartbeat was weird. It was like, there was a copy cat heart following the first one. But it must have been the gas."  
  
"Oh," Miranda said, stifling a giggle. "Now open my present!"  
  
Britt tore through the paper on the large box at an amazing speed.  
  
"Oh Miranda!" she exclaimed as she looked at the box full of bottles, diapers, and baby clothes. "How'd you get all this?"  
  
"My uncle works for a baby company. I got a special discount!"  
  
"Okay! Miranda, open my present to you!" Lizzie said excitedly.  
  
"Omigosh!" Miranda opened the box. "Lizzie! How'd you know I wanted this CD! She got me the 50 Cent CD! Thank you Lizzie!"  
  
"Here, here! Gordo, open up my gift to you!" Britt said as Miranda hugged Lizzie, and Britt handed him a box.  
  
"Four Frank Sinatra CDs! Thanks! When you stole my CD back when you were the locker thief, I missed it!"  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
"David!" his mother's sharp voice cut into his flashback. "Come sing with us!"  
  
"Okay, Gretel." He said as he trudged over to the piano where his mom and Dad were sitting. "Hold your horses."  
  
***  
  
"Here!" Sam McGuire said as he tossed Lizzie a small package. "This is the last present under the tree, and it's for you Lizzie!"  
  
"It's from. . .," Lizzie said as she tried to make out the messy handwriting. "You Dad!"  
  
She ripped the wrapping paper off and threw it aside. Inside was a pretty purple message recorder.  
  
"Thank you, Dad!" she said as she threw her arms around Sam's neck.  
  
"Great! Now I can record all the horrible things Matt says and get him in trouble!" She said as Matt stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
Jo had just gotten back from Barbados visiting her sick Uncle Paula 5 days ago, and she was in full Christmas Mode.  
  
"Family picture time!" Jo voice rang out. Sam, Matt, and Lizzie all ran over to the couch to sit down. Sam was in the middle, Lizzie was on one side of him, and Matt was on the other side. Jo set the timer on the camera, and ran over to the couch and squished herself between Lizzie and Sam.  
  
"Cheese!" Lizzie, Jo, and Sam said. Matt said 'Lizzie' in place of cheese. So what they got instead of a nice family Christmas picture was a picture of Lizzie leaning over her mom and Dad to punch Matt, Matt biting Lizzie arm, and Jo with her mouth open, yelling, and looking extremely mad.  
  
Sam was still looking straight ahead, smiling at the camera as it went -click-.  
  
***  
  
"Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad-" Miranda sang along with her cousins gathered in her cousin Lila's room. Miranda was at her Aunt Julita's house for a Christmas gathering.  
  
She looked around the room, and her eyes landed on the tallest person in the room, Roxanna from Ireland. She was tall with long red hair, and 15. Right next to her stood Maria, aka Caballo(horse) Maria. She was mean, and the only person who she ever talked to was Ami, the small girl with brown hair and a bad acne case. Alina stood next to Miranda. She was 14 and Miranda's favorite cousin. She was from Columbia and had wavy blond hair. Miranda and Alina had gotten in trouble together countless amounts of times, and when they where younger, there parents always had to supervise them, for fear they'd break something or cause trouble with the others  
  
Although Miranda's family wasn't just from Mexico, they also had family members from Ireland, Cuba, Columbia, Sweden, and Puerto Rico, they all celebrated Christmas the Mexican way, since that's where the majority of the family was from.  
  
She realized she had stopped singing, and that her cousins had already started singing the song for a second time.  
  
"Feliz Navidad, Próspero Año y Felicidad!" she began singing again. "I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, from the bottom of my heart!!"  
  
***  
  
"Thanks Mom." Britt whispered as she hugged her mom. "For the presents. And for everything. I'm so sorry for the past few months. My grades have slipped, and I'm so sorry. I really never meant to get pregnant. I know you got pregnant when you were young, and although you love me, it was a mistake."  
  
"You're welcome baby." Britt's mom, Scarlett, was crying. "Your grades have only gone down to Bs, and yes, I'm sorry you're pregnant too. You're going to miss out on a lot in life. I had you my senior year, and I almost missed prom. But at least the father is Danny, who obviously loves you very much. He's here everyday, and he seems to think it's alright to call the house at eleven o'clock at night."  
  
"Yeah," Britt laughed softly. "You're right."  
  
"And he got a job instead of trying out for the lacrosse team. Your father went off to college and I haven't seen him since. And you were NOT a mistake. I made a mistake, but it wasn't you."  
  
"I love you mom."  
  
"Yeah," Britt's mom said as she hugged her tight. "I love you, too."  
  
***  
  
Aww! Weirdo parents, a family picture, cousins caroling, and an almost sickeningly sweet family moment. See what the holidays do to normal people?  
  
Email me at milla_matisse@yahoo.com for anything.  
  
What will the New Years party be like? Who's invited to it? Will Lizzie get rabies from Matt biting her? Why is Jo's UNCLE named Paula?! And why was the Britt/Scartlett moment so darned sweet?  
  
FIND OUT ALL DIS AN' MORE N DA NEXT INSTALLMENT OF(the story that happens to be off the heezy, fo sheezy!) DigiChat(brought to you by me!)  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. Happy New Year!

DigiChat  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Okay, time for me to answer all those mad reviews, or just any reviews I get!  
  
'?': um, okay.. WHAT  
  
feary: Miranda and Cameron's 'private party' wont get a chapter. I'm about to end this story in the next few chapters, and it should be over in about six or seven chapters. If you want to see a sequel, though, email me at milla_matisse@yahoo.com to tell me, or just say so in a review!  
  
Blank reviewer: yea, I made the screen-names obvious on purpose. It's easier for me to keep track.  
  
Surrealstar: that WAS very sweet wasn't it? Ick. Just had to add a bit of niceness.  
  
Kingz-fan-16: thanks! And the story isn't TOO mature.. I could make it PG, if I tinkered with it a bit. And if it were a sitcom on TV, it would only be PG.  
  
This is the New Years PARTY chapter!  
  
***  
  
"Wow! I didn't know all these people were invited!" Lizzie said to Britt over the loud music. "How are all these people here? I thought this was going to be small!"  
  
"Cameron told a few of his friends, and said they could bring someone. And when people heard his parents are in New York, they just sorta came, uninvited." She said in between bites of her hotdog. "Ooh! There's Danny! Do I have anything in my teeth, Liz?"  
  
"Nope. Nothing." she said as Britt hopped up and walked over to Danny.  
  
Lizzie looked around the room. She saw a few people she didn't know. There were a plenty of freshman, a good amount of sophomores, a sprinkling of juniors, and even a few seniors. Kate was there; she was still trying to get with Cameron, although Cameron referred to her as The Terror. Claire was over in the corner, making out with a sophomore. Claire and Kate weren't the best of friends anymore. Claire started going out with Terrance, a boy Kate had been after for months, and Kate and Claire hadn't been friendly since then. They were both on the cheerleading squad, and Claire had broken up with Terrance since then, but they still weren't speaking.  
  
Cameron and Miranda had wandered off a while ago to the kitchen, and hadn't returned yet. Ethan was eating a hotdog, and looking extremely happy. It was a good thing Cameron's house was huge. Lizzie guessed almost sixty or so people were scattered around the house, with twenty or more out by the pool. December was on the floor kissing her boyfriend Adam, right next to Hilary Kidd and her newest flame, Darius Slatsku.  
  
Miranda walked out of the kitchen without Cameron and walked over to the couch were Lizzie was sitting.  
  
"Where's your other half?" Lizzie asked as Miranda sat down beside her.  
  
"Spending time with his 'buds', burping it up in the kitchen." Miranda said, obviously disgusted.  
  
"Gross." Lizzie said as she watched a girl named Arielle walked over. She recognized her from math class. She was always talking to Gordo, for some reason. She had shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, and a barely-there orange tank top with a tight pair of jeans. Arielle sat down, and smiled.  
  
"Hey Miranda! Hey, um. What's your name? Oh yeah, Liz." she said. "You know that guy, Gordo? I need to ask you something, Miranda."  
  
"Um, I'll be right back." Lizzie said, standing up. She could see when she wasn't wanted.  
  
"Oh no." Arielle said fakely. "You can stay."  
  
"I want to get a soda out of the kitchen." Lizzie said.  
  
As she walked into the kitchen, all she could here was burping. Sure enough, there was Cameron and a whole gaggle of guys, clutching sodas and burping and laughing at the same time.  
  
"Gross." Lizzie said as she rolled her eyes. She grabbed a soda out of Cameron's fridge, and walked back out, right after she stopped to pet an orange cat that was roaming around.  
  
When she approached the couch where Miranda was, Arielle was just getting up.  
  
"Wish me luck, Miranda!" she said.  
  
"Luck!" Miranda called out, smiling.  
  
"What did she want?"  
  
"Someone has the hots for Gordo."  
  
"What?!" Lizzie said loudly, not thinking she might sound crazy.  
  
"She's going to ask him out."  
  
"Oh." Lizzie said, embarrassed by her outburst.  
  
"I have to go the bathroom. All this soda wasn't a good idea." Lizzie lied.  
  
"Okay. I have to go too." Miranda said, getting up.  
  
Lizzie walked up the long stairs right behind Miranda, and then saw Gordo sitting on a couch.  
  
"Never mind, Miranda. I don't have to go."  
  
"Okay. . ." Miranda said. "Well, stay right here. I'll be right back."  
  
Lizzie walked over to Gordo.  
  
"So. ." she said. And then she saw the clock on the table beside him. "Gordo! Come quick! It's 11:57! Three minutes until the New Year!"  
  
She grabbed his arm, and yanked him up. They stepped over the couples sitting on the floor, knocked down the pyramid of empty beer cans that had somehow gotten in, almost stepped on the people who were passed out from drinking too much, and ran over to the bathroom door just as Miranda was coming out.  
  
"Wow," Miranda said, surprised. "I must be the only girl in the world to get a greeting party at the bathroom door! What'd you think, I'd get lost?"  
  
"No!" Lizzie said quickly. "We only have about two minutes until midnight now!"  
  
"Why didn't you say so?!" Miranda said, and dashed for the stairs. Lizzie and Gordo were close behind, and they made it in front of the big TV where everyone was gathered with about a minute left. Miranda was standing by Cameron, holding his hand, December was sitting on the floor in Adam's lap, and Britt and Danny were laughing about something. Lizzie and Gordo, of course, were near each other, since they didn't have anyone to be with. Arielle was standing on Gordo's other side, a little too close for Lizzie's liking.  
  
"5-4-3-2-1!" Everyone shouted as they watched the ball drop. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"  
  
Danny kissed Britt, and December and Adam were kissing. Miranda was laughing as Cameron kissed her, which made the kiss a bit weird.  
  
Lizzie saw Arielle lean in towards Gordo, surely about to kiss him. Lizzie, thinking quit tapped Gordo on the shoulder. When he looked at her, she wrapped her arms around him, let her hands go up the back of his shirt, and kissed him for what seemed like forever. When they went up for air, they saw Arielle just staring.  
  
"Are you two, like, an item?" Arielle asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes, like, we are!" Lizzie said, making fun of Arielle.  
  
"We-," Gordo said, confused, and then Lizzie pinched him on his back. She looked at him with a 'play along' look on her face.  
  
"'We' what, Gordo?" Arielle asked.  
  
"We've.." he said, thinking quick. "been going out for a while, didn't you know?"  
  
"Oh. Okay."she said, deflated.  
  
"Did you need something?" Lizzie said smugly.  
  
"Oh, no. Sorry." Arielle said quietly as she walked away.  
  
Lizzie stood there, her hand still up the back of Gordo's shirt, smiling triumphantly. She reapplied some lip gloss, then turned to face Gordo.  
  
"So, Gordo," Lizzie said, smiling. "Happy New Year, eh?"  
  
And she walked off towards the kitchen, leaving Gordo there staring after her.  
  
***  
  
Mwa ha! I think I'll leave you there! This is the only New Years chapter, and it's short for a reason. Why should I put a whole lot of endless dribble about the party when nothing good was happening?  
  
Did you enjoy the chapter? REVIEW!  
  
And read my new story, Dancing on the Moon with You. It's a Miranda fic, but it's L/G.  
  
What will Gordo do? What was Lizzie thinking? How will the kiss make their friendship awkward? Did Miranda see? What will she think? FIND OUT ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF(mwa ha ha) DigiChat(brought to you by the cow formerly known as Moo, moi.) 


	20. Love, A Very Confused Girl

DigiChat  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, we've been over this 19 times already. I don't own Lizzie McGuire. My pet monkey does. Not really. But my chimpanzee does. Seriously. No lie. Actually, it is a lie.  
  
Georgie: thanks! A lot of people don't understand what a lot of this story is humor, no just plain weird. I should make it Humor/Romance, instead of General/Romance.  
  
The story is ending in a few chapters, maybe five or more, and there won't be a sequel. I don't think too many people are interested in a sequel. If you ARE, say so in a review or email me at milla_matisse@yahoo.com, and I might change my mind.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie sat at the computer when Miranda's screen name popped up onto Lizzie's buddy list.  
  
Lizzie hadn't told Miranda about the DigiChat. She didn't think it was necessary for anyone to know about it. It was sort of like her own escape from everything going on around her, and she could completely be herself up there, since no one knew her. Lizzie only talked to Miranda on the computer through instant messages, and had no intention of telling her about DigiChat.  
  
lizzee_girl231: hey mander!  
  
mander_chica415: ahh! i slept all day.  
  
lizzee_girl231: happy January 2nd!  
  
mander_chica415: yippee  
  
mander_chica415: i wonder if arielle kissed gordo at midnight yesterday?  
  
lizzee_girl231: not exactly  
  
mander_chica415: you saw them?  
  
lizzee_girl231: I saw arielle and I saw gordo, but they didn't kiss  
  
mander_chica415: gordo's so mean! he must've turned her down  
  
lizzee_girl231: not exactly  
  
mander_chica415: whats up with all the 'not exactly' s? it either happened or it didn't!  
  
lizzee_girl231: fine, he didnt  
  
mander_chica415: so why didn't they smooch?  
  
lizzee_girl231: she never asked him out!  
  
mander_chica415: aww ,so gordo got no new years kiss : (  
  
lizzee_girl231: not exactly  
  
mander_chica415: I told you to stop that!  
  
lizzee_girl231: okay.  
  
mander_chica415: what do you mean by not exactly, anyways?  
  
lizzee_girl231: gordo did get kissed  
  
mander_chica415: by who?  
  
mander_chica415: I bet it was that rat hilary!  
  
lizzee_girl231: not exactly  
  
mander_chica415: okay, SHUT UP with that! who did he kiss?  
  
lizzee_girl231: well, he didn't kiss her. She kissed him.  
  
mander_chica415: WHO lizzie, WHO?!?!?!  
  
lizzee_girl231: me  
  
mander_chica415: answer me!  
  
lizzee_girl231: I already did! me!  
  
mander_chica415: omg!! ur joking, rite?  
  
lizzee_girl231: no. . .  
  
mander_chica415: why didn't u tell me yet?  
  
lizzee_girl231: u were sleep all 2day, and last night you were with cameron the whole time  
  
mander_chica415: tell me everything!  
  
lizzee_girl231: well, arielle was about to kiss him, and I had to stop her, so I kissed him and then told her me n gordo go out  
  
mander_chica415: why?  
  
lizzee_girl231: I just don't like arielle  
  
mander_chica415: so u didn't want gordo to go out with her?  
  
lizzee_girl231: shes not right for him!  
  
mander_chica415: who is? does she need the lizzie mcguire stamp of approval before she can date david gordon?  
  
lizzee_girl231: no, its just. After the whole hilary thing, I don't want to see him get hurt  
  
mander_chica415: he wasn't hurt! HE broke up with hilary!  
  
lizzee_girl231: still!  
  
mander_chica415: lizzie, u should just ask him out!  
  
lizzee_girl231: why?  
  
mander_chica415: duh! u like him!  
  
lizzee_girl231: i do not! gordo is my friend.  
  
mander_chica415: then why did u go out of ur way 2 keep him 4rm dating arielle?  
  
lizzee_girl231: I dunno!  
  
mander_chica415: well, what did he say.  
  
lizzee_girl231: nothing. I didn't give him a chance to. I just told him happy new years and walked off.  
  
mander_chica415: great, traumatize the poor boy  
  
lizzee_girl231: his parents are psychiatrists. . . he can get free help  
  
mander_chica415: that's not the point!  
  
mander_chica415: so, what are you going to do?  
  
lizzee_girl231: pretend like it never happened!  
  
mander_chica415: u cant do that!  
  
lizzee_girl231: yes I can!  
  
mander_chica415: No, u cant!  
  
lizzee_girl231: watch me!  
  
lizzee_girl231: bye!  
  
mander_chica415: lizzie don't go!  
  
lizzee_girl231: talk 2 u later randa!  
  
Lizee_girl231 signed off at 4:21:08  
  
***  
  
Lizzie turned off her computer, and then unplugged her phone so she wouldn't be tempted to answer when Miranda called, since she was sure to.  
  
She kicked off her leopard print slippers and flopped down onto her bed. She pulled her diary out from inside her mattress. She kept a fake diary under her mattress, for anyone snooping, like she knew Matt and sometimes her mother did. She kept her real diary in a rip she made at the head of the bed. She sighed, and then picked up her fuzzy blue pen off of her bedside table.  
  
January 2, 2004  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Why did I kiss Gordo? I mean, I liked him, but I thought I was over that! I just couldn't let Arielle ask him out. Tomorrow, I'll pretend like it never happened, and that's what I'll do, for the rest of my life, If possible. I'll kill Miranda if she mentions it. I really will.  
  
I like Gordo. But I can't go out with him. I'll never want to break up with him, but if I stay with him forever, I'll miss out on maybe meeting a really nice guy, someone I'd like to marry.  
  
Why is everything so complicated?  
  
In the meantime, I'm gonna get some sleep.  
  
Love,  
  
A very confused girl, aka Lizzie  
  
***  
  
How will Gordo and Lizzie act around each other? Will Miranda say anything? Isn't it about time for Lorelei to have her baby? By the way, what's Bob up to? What will Arielle do? FIND OUT ALL THIS AND MORE(or less, maybe. Or maybe you'll never find out.) in the next chapter of DIGICHAT!!! 


	21. My Friend Lizzie Morphs into My Girlfrie...

DigiChat  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Don't forget to read my 2nd fic, Dancing on the Moon with You. It's story is more realistic than DigiChat, and it's in Miranda's POV. It's about how when Miranda finds out about her older, seemingly perfect sister Isabelle's pregnancy, her life goes spiraling out of control. Her parents start to ignore her; she starts partying, drinking, and all sorts of things. Luckily for Miranda, Lizzie's having problems with her parent's too, so she can hang with Miranda. (note: they don't leave Gordo to hang with other people) Will Miranda and Lizzie throw away everything in order to live a wild life?  
  
Please read the above ^.  
  
Goldenfirl04: thank you for liking the idea! Finally, someone besides the real Britt (who the character is based upon) likes it!  
  
Cath: Maybe Lizzie and Gordo will be together, maybe not! : )  
  
And now, due to people flooding my email asking for Gordo POV chapters, here it is! A chapter in Gordo's point of view!  
  
***  
  
Lizzie hasn't mentioned it at all. By 'it' I mean the kiss. I mean, it's midnight, and she gives me a kiss, not just a regular one, but a French kiss, with her hands up my shirt. So of course, I kissed back and put my arms around her. Then she stops, tells Arielle we go out, wishes me a happy new year, and walks off.  
  
Girls. Go figure.  
  
I mean, it might be different if she said something, or acted differently. But she doesn't. The only time she acts different from usual is when Arielle's around. Then she finds a way to casually hold my hand, or she whispers in my ear. But as soon as Arielle walks away, it's back to Normal Lizzie, acting like nothing happened.  
  
I know Arielle likes me. I've known since the day in math she asked for a sheet of paper. Ever since then she's always talking to me, and she even sits at our lunch table, at the far end. And my thoughts were confirmed when I saw how she was staring at me and Lizzie on New Years after we kissed.  
  
What I don't know is why Lizzie did it. Why, if she now acts like nothing happened, didn't she just let Arielle do whatever she was about to do?  
  
I was deep in thought when Lizzie walked over and plunked her tray down beside mine.  
  
"Hey Gordo, Miranda!" she said to us. "They finally have human food in the cafeteria! French fries!"  
  
That's when Arielle walked over, and sat down in a seat beside Cameron, and her seat was diagonal from Lizzie's. Lizzie immediately went into Girlfriend Lizzie mode. Miranda, of course, didn't notice, because she was too busy staring into Cameron's eyes.  
  
"Gordo, here." She said, getting closer to me. "Have French fry."  
  
She picked up a fry and dipped it in some ketchup. She held it up, so I opened my mouth. She put it in, but got some ketchup on the tip of my nose.  
  
"Here," she said, as she wiped it off, and then, surprise, licked her finger.  
  
Obviously, Arielle was so jealous she couldn't stand seeing Lizzie eat the ketchup of my nose, and she picked up her tray and stormed off. Regular Lizzie came back.  
  
"So Gordo," she said. "Can you help me with my math homework? I haven't done it yet."  
  
***  
  
It stayed like this for a few weeks, and eventually she stopped acting crazy when Arielle was around. Arielle, actually, wasn't around too much anymore. When she was, she was glaring at Lizzie, and she had become a professional at dodging me in the hallways, as if I would stop her and demand she speak to me.  
  
***  
  
This might be the shortest chapter ever written! : ( I'm sorry, I just wanted to do a Gordo POV chapter, and it wasn't easy 1- I'm not Gordo 2-I'm not a boy. I'll try to write another chapter right away; this was too short! : )  
  
If you like DigiChat, go read my other story, Dancing on the Moon with You.  
  
What's going on with Lizzie? Will Kate ever be able to steal Cameron away from Miranda? Will Arielle get over her thing for Gordo? FIND OUT ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF(baw diddy daw) DigiChat! 


	22. Joe Williams, Vermont Handyman

DigiChat  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think?!  
  
REVIEWS: here's the section I answer reviews in, whether they're angry reviews telling me to go jump in a river, or reviews asking a question.  
  
Kay- Lizzie did seem out of character in chapter 21, but remember, it was in Gordo's POV. Whenever in someone's POV, it's biased in their favor, since that's how they're seeing it. If it wasn't in Gordo's POV, Lizzie could have been acting like that the whole time, or she could have never acted like that. We just know what Gordo saw.  
  
Erothwen: Thanks so much!  
  
Devilbabe1215: Thanks! I doubt this will have 50 chapters, as it should end before it has thirty chapters, but a lot of people want a sequel, so I might make one!  
  
This chapter is full for a bunch of lil bits of stuff, so I'm sure I'll get a thousand reviews saying its too confusing. Bring it on.  
  
***  
  
"Have you been over to see Eva?" Gordo asked Miranda at the Digital Bean.  
  
"Yeah, Lizzie and me went." She said as she bit into a burger.  
  
"I did too." Britt said. " It cries and cries and cries some more. And if that's what my baby's gonna be like, I don't know what I'll do."  
  
"About what?" Lizzie asked as she returned from the bathroom.  
  
"Lorelei's baby, Eva." Gordo said. They all called the ex-principal's wife by her first name, because she had been really nice to them. She had forced Gordo to show her the video he shot of Bob and Samantha that day, and Lorelei sat and cursed him, his future grave, and his mother's grave. She let Britt come over and watch Eva, to see what a baby would be like. Lizzie and Miranda came over often out of sheer curiosity, wondering what Samantha was doing still living with Lorelei.  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said as she plunked herself down in the only empty seat left, in between Miranda and Gordo. "Can you believe she's going to have the baby call Samantha Aunt Samantha when she gets older?"  
  
"Yeah, well, Lorelei doesn't have any sister's of her own." Britt said as she took Miranda's fries, since she wasn't eating them.  
  
"You know what that means?" Gordo said as he chewed his curly fry.  
  
"That you shouldn't talk when your mouth is full?" Miranda said.  
  
"It's okay when he chews with his mouth full. It makes him look smart, yet down to earth." Lizzie kidded.  
  
"Anyways," he said after he had swallowed. "It means Samantha will be living with Lorelei forever. You know, since she's gonna have the baby call her Aunt Samantha and all."  
  
"You're right!" Britt said. "If anyone had an affair with my husband, I'd kill them."  
  
"And you'd be in jail." Miranda noted.  
  
***  
  
Bob shut the door to his new pick-up truck. Only he wasn't Bob Smith anymore. He was Joe Williams, handyman. He had moved to a small town in Vermont. No one knew who he was, due in part because he had dyed his hair brown, and because he had gotten rid of his mustache. He went around town fixing things, and he made enough to support himself. He already had a nice bit of money from selling his summer house, but he didn't want to move to a big city and buy a large house. That'd be too suspicious. So he'd settled here in nice quiet Vermont. It was February 23 now, and he liked living this life. Unattached, a free spirit.  
  
Sometimes he missed Lorelei, and sometimes he missed Samantha. And sometimes he missed Kristen, the cute college girl he visited on weekends. Did he love Lorelei? No, but he really liked her. Samantha was great, but was too hard to keep up with. Kristen, the girl he had been having an affair with since she had first brought he class attendance up to the office her freshman year, was the one he loved. But even she couldn't know where he was. It was too risky. 'Hopefully,' he thought. 'In a few years, I can give her a call and she'll still be interested.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
***  
  
(THIS IS NOT DigiChat. This is regular instant message)  
  
lizzee_girl231: hey gordo  
  
grdo_421: remember that time you kissed me?  
  
lizzee_girl231: what?  
  
grdo_421: in 2nd grade. we were playing tag. U caught me and kissed me.  
  
lizzee_girl231: that never happened  
  
grdo_421: yes it did  
  
lizzee_girl231: I don't remember  
  
grdo_421: yes u do  
  
lizzee_girl231: whatever  
  
grdo_421: and remember when we got married in the first grade?  
  
lizzee_girl231: yes  
  
grdo_421: so u remember that?  
  
lizzee_girl231: cuz that really happened  
  
lizzee_girl231: and I only married u because everyone else on the playground was married  
  
grdo_421: who do u like?  
  
lizzee_girl231: ethan  
  
grdo_421: some things never change  
  
grdo_421: I mean, does her even know how to spell his name?  
  
lizzee_girl231: yes, he does!  
  
grdo_421: u sure  
  
lizzee_girl231: yea.. well sometimes he misspells his name kraft instead of craft, but on occasionally!  
  
grdo_421: yeah.. right  
  
lizzee_girl231: o shut up  
  
grdo_421: shutting up  
  
lizzee_girl231: so, what r u doing?  
  
grdo_421: about to go out  
  
lizzee_girl231: with your 'rents?  
  
grdo_421: nah, with ami  
  
lizzee_girl231: who's ami?  
  
grdo_421: this girl  
  
lizzee_girl231: what girl, gordo?!  
  
grdo_421: she's goes to our school  
  
lizzee_girl231: any of my classes?  
  
grdo_421: gym class  
  
lizzee_girl231: u mean ami anders? How'd u get a date with her?  
  
grdo_421: I threatened her..  
  
lizzee_girl231: o sorry gordo. I didn't mean for it to sound like that  
  
grdo_421: okay.  
  
lizzee_girl231: so howd u get a date with her?  
  
grdo_421: she asked me if I wanted to go to the movies tonite  
  
lizzee_girl231: and you said yes?  
  
grdo_421: what do you think?  
  
lizzee_girl231: sorry. Stupid question  
  
grdo_421: really  
  
lizzee_girl231: well be careful  
  
grdo_421: of what? Will she eat me?  
  
lizzee_girl231: maybe! She has two A's as her initials.  
  
grdo_421: and that means..  
  
lizzee_girl231: people with those initial tend to be cannibals  
  
grdo_421: I see. Well, I'll be careful  
  
lizzee_girl231: okay good  
  
grdo_421: I have to go now  
  
lizzee_girl231: see you later!  
  
grdo_421:oh yeah, Lizzie?  
  
lizzee_girl231: wut?  
  
grdo_421: that kiss really did happen  
  
gordo_421 signed off at 7:15pm  
  
lizzee_girl231 signed off at 7:15pm  
  
***  
  
LIZZIE'S POV!  
  
Gordo. I've known him all my life, and he's been my best boy who is a friend. Could he ever be my boyfriend? I mean, I like him, but I doubt he likes me. I've been flirting with him a bit, but I think he only really responds when Arielle is around. He must have a thing for her.  
  
And this Ami girl. I hate her already. Sure, last year she lent me her science notes when I fell asleep in class and missed copying them, but still. This is Gordo! Kate said he liked me at the Murder Mystery party. If she was telling the truth, then everyone in school should know no one should ask him out, no one should ask me out. Then we can wander around lonely, and then realize we're perfect for each other. We'll fall in love, get married, a white house with a picket fence, and have 2.5 kids and a golden retriever. Or maybe a schnauzer. I don't like retrievers. And how can you have .5 of a kid? Did you cut him in half, and give him away or something? And I want more than two kids. Three maybe. And I don't want a picket fence, for that matter. But I do want to fall in love and get married.  
  
Erg. I think too much.  
  
Lately, things have sort of changed between me and Gordo. He touches my arm more, stuff like that, and at times, I could swear he was flirting.  
  
I love Gordo. Not romantically, I just started liking him in the 6th grade. My fourth grade crush on him, when Miranda liked him too, does not count. But I love him as a friend, and I like him romantically. Really like him.  
  
But he doesn't like me, he likes Hilary Kidd. Or Arielle. Or Ami Anders. Or maybe he likes that girl who is always talking to him in the hallways. I'll have to find someway to keep her from liking him.  
  
Wait! Why do I care? I mean, he can date who he wants to! It's his love life. But I just have to make sure he doesn't fall in love with some other girl before he notices me.  
  
I need to try to stop liking him. If we ever dated, it would seriously ruin ours and Miranda's friendship. So that's it. I'll stop liking him. Not. I wish it were that easy.  
  
And how does he remember that kiss in the 2nd grade? NO ONE is supposed to remember that!  
  
***  
  
I know Lizzie's POV was confusing, it was meant to be like that, since she's so confused. And see how Lizzie thinks Gordo is the one who's acting funny when ever Arielle's around? That's what I mean by when someone has a POV chapter, things are changed to how they see it.  
  
Sorry such a short chapter.  
  
REVIEW! Or email at milla_matisse@yahoo.com  
  
Will Gordo ever notice Lizzie? Will Lizzie ever notice Gordo? Does that girl who's always talking to Gordo in the hallways like him? Has Lizzie gone crazy? FIND OUT ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF (mwa ha ha) DigiChat (brought to you by the makers of the arthritis medication, ImOldWithCreakyBones) 


	23. My Life Is Falling Apart

DigiChat  
  
Disclaimer: We've been through this before, haven't we?  
  
REVIEWS: this is where I'm going to answer the angry reviews of all the people who hate me and wish I'd stop writing, and the people who love me and am glad I write.  
  
Jenavette: It doesn't really matter if I'm making this a serious story or not. You said it was good if I had meant for it to be humor. But why, just because I'd give it a classification, would you change your mind? And anyways, it a humor story. Not completely meant to be funny the whole way, but the bits you laugh at, those are the funny parts.  
  
Inspector Skippy: Thank you! Yes, it is 'suspenseful and extremely hilarious', isn't it? : ) It is not a soap opera though, and if it was it'd be a weird sort of parody of one.  
  
December: Down with Ami! Yeah!  
  
Zimfreak: You are the nicest reviewer I ever had! Wow. And you're gonna read Dancing on the Moon with You? Good! You should! Everyone should! Everyone, go read my new fic 'Dancing on the Moon with You'! Now! I command you to!  
  
MayaDaBee: Thanks. I didn't get it from SLY, although I read that book. I don't remember too much about that book at all, it was such a long time ago that I read it. Like, three years ago. All I remember is the title. : ) My neighbor is pregnant, and I can't stand the smell of Clorox. She's running around scrubbing everything. (AFTER NOTE) I have the book! I remember a bit of it now! And I have an idea for the story. Thanks for reminding me. I'm going to re-read the book tonight, and get a few ideas for my story! Thanks Maya. If when you're reading this in the next few chapters, and it sounds like the book, its because I remember that's a good book and once I read it again, I'm gonna make some of my story like it.  
  
Some people are complaining they want the story to be more realistic. The SHOW is realistic! Meeting(and kissing) Aaron Carter! Dating(and breaking up with) Frankie Muinz! None of the FF.net stories are too realistic anyways, but here. I'll make a small bit to show you as real as I could make it. This is just a test bit, not a part of the story. This is what I did for about 15 minutes today, just turned into Lizzie McGuire.  
  
(TEST)Lizzie sat on the swing on her porch. The neighbor's dog was sitting on her lap. She continuously swung back and forth, for about 15 minutes. And then she heard an 'ow' and something heavy fall inside the house, so she bounded up the steps. Her Mom had cut her finger. Lizzie just stared as the blood poured out.(END TEST)  
  
That was extremely boring, or at least to me. If anyone else writes saying it needs to be more realistic, I'll find out where you live and send my pet monkey to stalk you until you admit that you don't want it to be realistic, you were just lying.  
  
Oh, and everyone should read Zimfreak's song parodies. Extremely hilarious, but only to those with a sense of humour! Don't read them if you're easily offended!  
  
On with the chapter!  
  
***  
  
"What if I go as a bunny?" Miranda asked. "You know, like Reese Witherspoon did in 'Legally Blond'?"  
  
"You might look like a hooker." Britt said.  
  
"You're gonna look pretty funky yourself Britt." Lizzie said as she went through a rack of vampire costumes. "A pregnant maid?"  
  
They were shopping for next weeks Hillridge costume party. They weren't sure why they made the March dance into a dance/costume party, but the didn't mind. The only problem was finding a costume.  
  
"Yeah, well I got the biggest size, and I'll get a seamstress to alter it to fit me." Britt said. "But I will look hilarious, won't I?"  
  
"Really." Lizzie said, distracted. "I think I'll go as a fairy."  
  
"What?!" Miranda said. "A fairy? Seriously?"  
  
"Why not?" Lizzie said.  
  
"A fairy is a bit 1st grade-ish, Lizzie.  
  
"You guys take all the fun out of everything!" Lizzie protested.  
  
"Hey!" Miranda said, picking up a bunny costume. "Guys, this one doesn't look too bad, does it? And I'm going to wear tights, anyways."  
  
"You're right," Britt said, eyeing it. "It doesn't look as bad as the 'Legally Blond' bunny costume."  
  
"Ooh!" Lizzie squealed. "I'm going to be a genie!"  
  
She ran over to a rack full of genie costumes, and picked one up.  
  
"Isn't this the cutest?" she said as she held a turqoise one up to her body. "It's perfect."  
  
"Definitely." Miranda said, nodding.  
  
"It beats a fairy by a ton!" Britt added.  
  
They headed towards the checkout like. Lizzie and Miranda walked, Britt sort of. waddled. She went from side to side, one foot to another, sometimes looking as if she might tumble over. The baby was due early next month, so the costume party may be the last fun thing Britt could do for a few months.  
  
"Hey guys?" Lizzie asked, sounding confused and looking the part.  
  
"What?" Britt said.  
  
"Why does this store have costumes, mid, almost late March?" she said, puzzled.  
  
"It's Ronnie's." Miranda said. "Ronnie's has everything. The owner must be a pack rat."  
  
***  
  
princess_lizziswirlz : ahhhhhh  
  
dg_guy: wut?  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: my life is falling apart  
  
dg_guy: how  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: things r changing. My friends, my family, everything. Even me.  
  
dg_guy: im having probs sorta like that. only my fam isn't changing. They're as weird as ever.  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: what's ur name?  
  
dg_guy: that's random  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: oh well. tell me. I never knew this name, and I've been talking to you for what, 4 months?  
  
dg_guy: dave, and u  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: emmi  
  
dg_guy: emmi?  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: yeah, short for Emmilia. My rents didn't want to spell Amelia the normal way  
  
dg_guy: that's just like a parent  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: huh  
  
dg_guy: not 2 do things the normal way  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: lol, true  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: so, how's ur love life?  
  
dg_guy: this is a random day for you.. anyways, its okay, I go on a few dates. What about urs?  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: my love life? Ha. Its non existent.  
  
dg_guy: man  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: anyways, I have to go, its my night to do the dishes  
  
dg_guy: bye  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: bye  
  
dg_guy: c ya  
  
princess_lizziswirlz: b ya  
  
dg_guy has left this chat at 8:09:41  
  
princess_lizzieswirlz has left this chat at 8:09:45  
  
*** LIZZIE'S POV  
  
Emmilia? How and why did I come up with that? How come I didn't tell the truth? Because, he could be a bald, 40 year old stalker with a beer belly. And that is why I lied. Maybe I should ask him to meet me. In a nice, well lighted place with plenty of people around. Nah, that take the magic of having an on-line boyfriend away. But I will try to get him to show me a pic of him.  
  
***  
  
Short chapter! Anyways, the story is ending either the next chapter of the chapter after that! In your reviews, put 'sequel' so I'll know wheter or not to write one!  
  
Go read Dancing on the Moon with You! It's about sex, drugs, and violence! Or not! Or actually, it is.  
  
Go check out December Everett's story, 'A Knight In Shining Armour'. Not only is it a good fic, but I'm in it! : ) I'm Melia!  
  
How will the dance be? Will Lizzie get 'Dave' to upload his pic? FIND OUT ALL THIS AND MORE IN ThE NEXT CHAPTER OF(baw daw dummm) DigiChat! 


	24. Cat Fight! aka Jeannie vs Tinkerbelle

DigiChat  
  
I am finally back with another chapter! Sorry I took so long, but I was updating 'Dancing on the Moon' with you, because personally, I like that story better, and I wrote a new fic, 'Crazy Things We Do'.  
  
'Crazy Things We Do'- Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda all went their separate ways after a party in high school. Now they're out of school, and preparing for the real world. So what tracksuit, an apartment finder guide, and a box of Wheaties have to do with them getting back together?  
  
I was also gonna write a 'Lizzie' movie fic, but decided not to. It wasn't gonna be like all the other Lizzie movie fics, it would be more involved than her just going over to Rome and getting famous. I might still write it. If you want me to, say so in your review or email me at milla_matisse@yahoo.com.  
  
I don't have any new reviews to answer, besides the general 'I lurve ur story' ones.  
  
On with the story, eh? Oh yeah, there should be about two more chapters after this one, and then it's over. I'll prolly make a sequel, but it might be a while.  
  
***  
  
"Is this baby-ish, or what?" Lizzie yelled over her shoulder to Miranda. "We're doing the bunny hop at a school dance!"  
  
"Well, I fit right in then, don't I?" Miranda yelled back over the loud music, referring to her bunny costume. "And Britt's doing the bunny waddle!"  
  
The looked at Britt, over near the punch table, attempting to do the bunny hop. Danny, the pirate, was watching her and laughing, almost spitting his red punch out.  
  
"She's so cute. And the baby can say the first party she went to, she was a maid." Lizzie said.  
  
"The first party she went to was the New Years Party." Miranda reminded her.  
  
"Oh shut up." Lizzie said, smiling. Lana Harver, a junior dressed as a vampiress, brushed up against Lizzie, getting her white costume makeup on Lizzie's turquoise genie scarves.  
  
"She is such a little bi-" Lizzie began.  
  
"Such a little junior, remember?" Miranda cut her off. "Bigger than your, stronger than you, older than you. She's a junior. She might have ties to some seniors.  
  
"Oh, whatever." Miranda said. Well, now that the bunny hop song is over, I'm gonna go find Cameron."  
  
"I'll be in the bathroom, getting this gunk off." Lizzie muttered. She walked to the bathroom, and pushed the heavy door open. She saw a group of girls huddled in the corner, but she didn't pay them any attention. She turned the water faucet on and ran warm water over her scarf, and scrubbed. When it finally came off, she turned and headed for the door. Then she heard Gordo's name, and stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and faced the girls who still weren't paying attention to her.  
  
"He's so wimpy." Lizzie saw Hilary Kidd, dressed as a fairy, and laughing. "He took his shirt off, and he has no muscles."  
  
"That is so not true." Lizzie said angrily, walking over to the group. "He has a six pack. And what would you know about it anyways, Hilary? The only way he'd ever take his shirt off in front of you was if he was at the pool."  
  
"The question is, McGuire," Hilary said, smirking. "How would you know what he looks like with his short off?"  
  
"I know what he look like with his diaper off, stupid." Lizzie said, shoving her. "I've known him since I was born."  
  
"I bet you like seeing him with his diaper off, don't you?" Hilary said, shoving her right back.  
  
"You little-" Lizzie said, and then wrestled her to the ground. She staring hitting her in the face. "You sorry excuse for Tinkerbelle!"  
  
"Instead of saying 'I Dream of Jeannie', it'd be 'I Have Nightmares of Lizzie!" Hilary said, kicking her and ripping one of the scarves around Lizzie's face.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Lizzie shouted. She hadn't noticed Kate coming in the door.  
  
"Lizzie! Lizzie!" Kate, dressed as a disco diva, shrieked frantically.  
  
"Look Kate! Lizzie said irritably. "I'm doing something I wish I had done a while ago. If you don't leave me alone, I'll take care of you after I'm done with Hilary!"  
  
"The baby is coming!" Kate shrieked.  
  
"What?!" Lizzie screamed, loud enough for it to be heard in the men's bathroom. "You should have said so earlier!"  
  
She got up and ran to the door, fast as lightning, knocking Kate over. Kate stood up, and saw Hilary lying there on the floor.  
  
"Gordo?" she asked, laughing.  
  
"Yeah." Hilary mumbled.  
  
***  
  
Sorry so short! Incredibly short! I needed to make a cliffie, and my dearest darling sibling(not) won't leave me alone about getting on the computer.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
How did Kate know what Lizzie and Hilary were fighting about? Since when did Gordo cause fights between girls? What will the baby be? And how will they get to the hospital? Find out all this in more in the next chapter of..(la-da-da) DIGICHAT! 


	25. Can You Drive, Kate?

OMG! I cannot cannot cannot believe I have not written in so long! It's been a little bit over TWO YEARS since I last updated. So PLEASE excuse me if this chapter sounds kind of weird. I just came back to and then it took me a long time to re-read all the chapters of DigiChat to re-familiarize myself with it, and then it took me like two days to figure out how to get my lost password! I know, I'm kinda slow…..

And do we still have to do those disclaimer things? I'm not sure….

"Oh my God," Lizzie ran out of the bathroom, looking for a familiar face among the costumes. She didn't see Miranda or Britt, and Gordo was also nowhere in sight.

"They're gone," Lizzie heard a voice behind her, and she turned around to face Kate.

"How," Lizzie shrieked. "Why didn't you come and tell me earlier!"

"Well first of all, Liz-zie," Kate began, placing her right hand on her hip. "It just happened like, 15 minutes ago. And I only found out, like, 5 minutes ago, when Lana Harver came over and told me. And second of all, as soon as I _did_ find out, I came to tell you, but you were too occupied with trying to shove Hilary into the toilet."

"God, I'm sorry Kate! I didn't mean to yell," Lizzie yelled. "See, I'm doing it again, but when I get all frantic and nervous, I just can't help it! Oh. My. Gosh. What did they leave in?"

"Oh, yeah….," Kate said, surprisingly sympathetic. "I guess this means you don't have a ride."

"Kate! You're here with Kevin, right!" Lizzie shrieked in a pleading sort of way. "So, you can get him to maybe give me a ride in his car? Please? Please!"

Kate blushed. "Well, Kevin had a bit too much of the 'special' punch, so he's in the guy's bathroom right now, and some guy told me he's kind of passed out in there." She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then grinned. "Well, really, that bastard shouldn't have passed out and left me all by my lonesome, right? I guess I could maaaybe take his car, since he keeps his keys in my purse since he loses them all the time."

"Oh, Kate!" Lizzie hugged her. "You are such a lifesaver! I didn't know you could drive!"

"Well," Kate hesitated. "Not _legally_, since I haven't taken driver's ed yet. But, I mean, my dad lets me drive all the time. How hard can it be to do it on my own?"

After several wrong turns in the hospital parking lot, and bad directions from a spaced-out looking guy who said he was a doctor, they found the building they needed to be in. They raced through the hallways, Lizzie a genie, Kate a disco diva, took several elevators to the wrong floor, and then finally found the labor and delivery area. They raced down the corridor to the labor and delivery waiting room, and saw Miranda, who was crying.

"What took y'all so long!" Miranda said, trying to scold them, but grinning the whole time.

"Well by the time I found out and went to tell Lizzie, I found her kicking Hilary's little booty in the bathroom!" Kate exclaimed.

"Oh my God, what!" Miranda shrieked. "Details!"

"Later!" Lizzie said impatiently. "Has Brit had the baby yet!"

"Yes! It took y'all such a long time to get here!" Miranda said happily. "Yes! She had the baby!"

"Where is it? Where is she?" Kate said, surprisingly excited. She wasn't a member of their group, and hadn't been for years, but apparently it's easy to slip back into old ways with old friends.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" Lizzie. "And wait, you're not supposed to have baby that fast! I know It took us like, almost two hours to get here, but I thought labor lasted forever!"

"Okay, I'll answer the questions in order." Miranda grinned. "If by 'it' you mean the baby, 'it's' with Britt. Britt is in a room through that doorway and down the hall. We'll go see her in just a sec. And as for whether it's a boy or a girl, you'll have to wait and see!"

"Miranda!" Lizzie and Kate shrieked at the same time.

"No interruptions!" Miranda answered. "Okay, and as for the quick labor thing, I don't know, really. Remember when we were getting dressed for the party Britt said she had been having really bad Braxton Hicks contractions since the last night? I guess maybe they were real contractions?..."

"Oh, well okay." Lizzie said, sounding slightly confused but still elated. "But go take us to Britt right now!"

"Okay!" Miranda saluted them. "Follow me."

Okay, so this chapter may be kind of short, but it's been exactly….. two years, one month, and ten days since I last updated this story! (I'm writing this 5/18/05, but I don't know if I'll post it today…. So, um, review if you wanna! And I'm gonna be updating my other stories, starting with 'Fast Times at Hillridge High' because I realize that I have like 18 reviews for only two chapters!


	26. A Funeral

DigiChat

Hey! I got a few reviews, so thanks! I'm wrapping up this story in about two chapters because I think it's long enough to end, and after two years, it's just not the same for me.

tsara nehima- Thanks for reviewing. And yeah, I wrote this story when I was in like seventh or eighth grade. It's been like two years, so my writing style is kind of different now, not so young, and it'll have a whole lot less spelling/grammar mistakes, and it'll make a bit more sense. It won't be quite evident in DigiChat, but if you'll read 'Fast Times at Hillridge High', it's about where Lizzie and the gang are in ninth grade. Since I'm already done with freshman year, I know more about it so it'll make more sense. But DigiChat's about to be over. And the story isn't _supposed_ to be realistic _or _real, as I actually mentioned a few times. But thanks for reviewing!

LIZZIE'S POV

I sat at my computer, typing up my essay on Romeo and Juliet that was due the next day. It was actually _assigned_ two weeks ago, but since I'm a huge procrastinator, I didn't start until today. Oh well. It always turns out okay in the end when I wait until the last minute to do work. But Anyways, it's been such a busy couple of weeks anyways, since Britt had the baby. Skye Marie Kessler. I looked at the picture taken at the hospital of Britt, Danny, Miranda, Kate, and I, along with Britt and Danny's baby girl. It was such a funny picture. Britt was in her hospital gown, Danny was a pirate, Kate was a disco queen, Miranda was a bunny, I was a genie, and Skye was a perfect little newborn. We all have a copy of the picture, even Kate. But don't get me wrong- it's not as if Kate had suddenly become our friend. The only one who she had any sort of relationship with now was Britt, since she really likes Skye Marie.

The phone rang, interrupting me as I was trying to think of an original theme for Romeo and Juliet. I looked at the caller ID, and saw it was Miranda. I really wanted to ignore the phone and call her back later. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to Miranda, but I _really _needed to get this paper done. The end of the year was coming up, and I truly needed to get a good grade on this paper so I'd get an A for the semester. I sighed, and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" I said in a kind of wary voice.

"Lizzie?" Miranda said, even though she knew it was me. She sounded kind of shaken though.

"Yes?" I said, my voice a little kinder.

"Oh my God Lizzie." Miranda said a little more frantically, and it sounded like she was crying. "I need you to come over to my house _right now._ And please don't ask me any questions right now. I'll tell you once you get here."

"Miranda, what's going on?" I said, scared. "Is someone in your house right now? What's wrong?"

"Lizzie, I mean it! No, no one's broken into my house! It's even more serious than that!" Miranda yelled through her tears. "And I asked you already, _please_ don't ask any questions right now!"

"Miranda! If no one's broken into your house, then what's wrong!" I said, yelling but now meaning to. "I have an essay on Romeo and Juliet due tomorrow, and this can change my grade, which will affect my GPA!"

"Lizzie!" Miranda said, crying and screaming. "Danny Kessler being dead is a bit more important than an essay on Romeo and Juliet or your stupid GPA!"

"What!" I said, starting to cry. "Danny's dead? How? Are you lying? Because this isn't funny!"

"Why would I lie about this, you idiot!" Miranda shrieked. "Just come over to my house right now! Gordo's already here!"

Daniel Benjamin Kessler was buried three weeks ago in the cemetery of Hillridge First Baptist Church. His mother passed out after crying and screaming the whole time. His father kept his face in his hands almost the whole time, crying silently. Britt looked sick the whole time, and tears were streaming down her face. She was holding Skye Marie in her arms. Many people thought she should have left Skye Marie with a babysitter. But Britt said that her baby had only had two weeks with her father; she wasn't going to make her miss any of the little bit of time she had left.

Gordo, Miranda, and I were there; we stuck together, and stood by Britt. Kate was there too; we were all cordial to each other, and when Kate broke down and cried, I hugged her and she sobbed on my shoulder. Kate isn't that bad once you get to know her. We haven't truly become friends yet, but for Britt's sake, we're friendlier and friendlier as the days go by. Kate and the rest of us spend time with Britt, helping her out with Skye and just being there for her. But we also give her space. We know it's hard for her to lose the guy she loved so soon. But the Kesslers find consolation in spending time with Britt and Skye Marie; they're the only two things they have left of Danny.

I never turned in my Romeo and Juliet essay. The teacher gave me a three day extension on it, because she knew how close I was to Danny. But I still didn't do it. So my GPA turned out to be a 3.75. I had gotten an A in all my classes except English, in which I got a B. I was counting on that essay to pull me up to an A so that I could have a perfect 4.0 GPA. But I don't really care about my GPA anymore. Things like that seem stupid after having a friend die.

Gordo is coming over my house in ten minutes. He said he needed to talk to me. I guess it's going to be about the weird way I had been acting whenever Arielle's around. Since Danny died, I had stopped that completely. But I guess he still wanted to know why. I like Gordo. I finally admitted it to myself. I know now, after seeing Danny die, life's to short to keep pointless secrets. It's time for me to tell Gordo.

Sorry it came out kind of….. about death. I hadn't really meant for Danny to die. I just kind of did it. REVIEW. And I think the next chapter will be the last.


End file.
